Kim Possible and Street Hawk: All Out War
by MichaelCross
Summary: When Team Hawk is asked to do a delivery run, they soon learn the SDK is trying for one final battle. On top of it all, Altobelli has retired to where the battle is to take place. Will they survive and succeed? Rated for language and violence. KP/SH 20.
1. Declaration and Airport

Kim Possible and Street Hawk: All Out War

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible, Street Hawk or Viper. Wish I did though.

Declaration and Airport

_(Carrying Over From Previous Story)_

"Los Angeles, Middleton, Lowerton, Beijing, Detroit, Shanghai. All lost, including our financial backer, Brother Knight. The hit man we had hired failed us and allowed himself to be incarcerated. And it's all because of that infernal Team Hawk!"

Deep in the mountains of Afghanistan, a Sho-Da-Kah chieftain is holding a teleconference of sorts as he goes on. "Even more, my jihadis are dropping like flies every time they go up against the coalition. I barely have enough to send somewhere else!"

A woman's voice asks, "Brother bin-Laden, what do you suggest?"

"It's time we counter-attack. Brother Gemini, how many troops do you have on hand?"

Sheldon Director, alias Gemini, leans forward in his cell and replies, "The forces of WWEE are at your disposal, Brother bin-Laden. How about yourself, Frau Heinlen?" The inside of his eyepatch is doubling as a monitor and voice transmission set-up. Visible to him alone are his fellow chieftains.

"My Neo-Nazis and Skinheads are up to the task. Every single one of them. However, I don't think they'll enjoy working with Brother bin-Laden's cohorts. So, I propose we send them somewhere they can work without interference. Any ideas?"

Gemini replies, "Japan. I already have an operative in place and she sold an unsuspecting couple a van. The operation should be undertaken at the same time as the counter-attack."

Osama bin-Laden nods his head in approval and says, "Very well. Frau Heinlen, tell them to seek out one with secrets. Secrets to Black Technology. If only Brother Gauron was still with us. He'd have been able to tell us who it is."

Turning his attention to Gemini, he says, "Send all your other men to a city known as Metro. We may have lost the battle for Cadillac Heights in Detroit, but that was only a neighborhood. If we can take the city, the Sho-Da-Kah shall reign supreme there. Also, send some Arm Slaves up there. I'm thinking five of the RK-96 should do quite nicely for the assault."

Nervously, Gemini replies, "There may be a slight problem on that front, Brother bin-Laden. There are rumors floating around of a silver mystery car. This car prowls the streets and fights the criminals it comes across on it's own terms."

"Bah! Total nonsense! What could one car, if it even exists, possibly do? If you come across it, destroy it for the glory of the Sho-Da-Kah."

"As for Team Hawk?"

"Kill them, destroy their vehicles and learn their identities. If they have families, eliminate them as well. Be they adults or children."

_(Start of current story)_

In Metro, three weeks later, in the dead of night, a speeding van is being chased by a group of blue and grey Metropol Units. The occupants of the van had shot and killed a Metropol Officer twenty minutes earlier when he had pulled them over for a burned-out taillight. Suddenly, the van swerves, as the driver had seen a silver shape leap out in front of it.

"Hang on tight!" Shortly, the driver gets the van under control and asks, "What the fuck was that thing?"

"**Pull over, now!"** The van's occupants look behind them and see a silver car that's menacing in appearance and with a flashing red light. **"I'm not telling you again!"** To emphasize it's point, the car extends two pods at it's sides. **"Final warning!"**

Inside the car, the driver shakes his head and says, "Might as well give their systems a shock." Reaching over to his right, he punches a button and looks at the screen before scowling. "Pulse generator's out. Gonna have to do this old school."

Next thing the men in the van know, their van's tires are being shredded by .50 caliber rounds fired from the side pods. The van crashes to a halt and the car speeds away. The van's occupants barely have time to get their bearings as they hear the Metropol cruisers pull up, lights flashing and sirens screaming. Within twenty seconds, all five occupants inside are arrested and loaded into the waiting cruisers.

Inside the car, the driver says, "Time to de-morph." With that, he reaches down to the console and flips the switch. Within seconds, the vehicle's appearance is rapidly changing from that of a battle-vehicle to a blue sports car. "Better call Westlake and let her know."

At the Metropol building, a slender, red-haired woman is walking down the corridor, wearing a casual business suit. Next thing she knows, her cell phone rings. "Westlake."

"_It's Cole. The Cop killers are in custody now."_

Westlake nods in reply and says, "Okay. I'll see you and Frankie later, Cole. I gotta go pick up Allie now."

"_Okay. See you guys in the Complex."_ At that, the conversation ends and Police Detective Cameron Westlake smirks as she puts her phone back onto her belt clip.

'It's a good thing we managed to get Cole back. Especially after we lost Joe Astor.' The past five years had been trying on the female Detective. Ever since Astor died, she found herself unwilling to let her heart take a chance at happiness. Problem was, his body had never been found, but there were blood splatters. As a result, Joe Astor was pronounced missing, possibly dead.

"Westlake, I hear the killers were caught. That's very good work for the team." FBI Agent Sherman Catlett exits his office and starts walking with her. "Off to see Cole and Waters?" The Federal Liaison to the Viper Project had been with the team long enough to know they're like family with each other.

"Not quite, Catlett. Got a call from Allie earlier. She should be in Metro by now."

"Ah. Well, I'm sure you'll pass my regards to Dr Farrow when you see her."

"You got it, Sherm." With that, Westlake smirks and walks away from the diminutive Agent.

In the air above Metro, Leo Altobelli is having a semi-pleasant conversation with an attractive and young African-American woman. Of course, his talking shop with her had made her curious during the flight. Especially when it came to Street Hawk.

"So there we were, inside the Colisieum, on the verge of death, when he showed up." Altobelli chuckles and adds, "Even more, that crazy wench didn't even see it coming. He came up right behind her and dropped her like a sack of moldy potatoes. She landed right at our feet. She was sentenced to life in Prison when all was said and done."

"I don't know whether to be amused or grossed out when it comes to the moldy potatoes. I take it she's alive still."

"Nah. She offed herself in her cell three years into her sentence."

"Oh. So, what brings you to Metro?"

"Retirement. I finally decided I was getting too old for that shit. Retired as a Commissioner and with my pension fully intact."

The woman can only smile as she says, "Well, I hope you enjoy your retirement, Mr Altobelli."

"I hope you enjoy your visit here, Miss Farrow."

"Oh, this is no visit. I'm coming home to my friends. The think-tank I just came from was too impersonal."

"Yeah? What'd you do with your friends?"

"Law Enforcement. Special Projects, to be precise." Her response prompts a groan from the newly-retired Commissioner.

"Now that's just wonderful. Out of the fire and into the damned frying pan." Allie laughs in short stifled giggles as Altobelli goes on. "I came here to fish and get away from my old career. Not get pulled back into it."

"I'm sorry about that, but you did ask."

"Yes, I guess I did." Altobelli then snorts and adds, "As long as your team isn't of the covert sort, you should be all right."

In her mind, Allie chuckles inwardly as she thinks, 'Actually, we are.' With that, the plane lands at the Metro Airport. As they deplane, Allie looks over at Altobelli and says, "In any case, one of my friends is going to pick me up. Care for a lift to your hotel?"

"I'll consider it, thank you. But, I think I'll see about the cabs here first." Allie nods in agreement as they enter the terminal. Next thing she knows, she hears a familiar voice.

"Welcome home, Allie!" Allie can't help but smile at Westlake's voice as she turns around and waves at her. "You look great."

"So do you, Cam." She then gives Westlake a hug and asks, "How are Frankie and Cole doing?"

"Oh, they're doing fine. They had another busy night." Noticing Altobelli, she asks, "Who's your friend?"

"Oh. Cameron Westlake, this is Leo Altobelli, retired Commissioner of the Los Angeles Police Department. Mr Altobelli, this is Detective Cameron Westlake. She's with Metropol's Special Projects Division."

"Detective." Altobelli shakes Westlake's hand and nods at her grip. "How long have you been on the force?"

"Going on about eight years now, sir."

"I see. And the Special Projects Division?"

"Seven years, sir."

"You moved up quickly." Westlake nods and smiles as Altobelli goes on. "Westlake? Where have I heard that name before? Ah yes, you're Dan Westlake's daughter, aren't you?"

"Yes sir. But, how'd you know him?"

"He came to L.A. once, to be part of a special unit to do only one thing."

"What was that, sir?"

Sighing, Altobelli replies, "Much as I hate to say it, the purpose was to apprehend Street Hawk." At their shocked gasps, he nods and goes on. "That's right. You see, he was considered to be a vigilante, operating outside the Jurisdiction of the Law. But, when he died, we learned he was doing what he can to stave off the criminal actions when the Police was outmatched."

"I remember that, barely. It turned out to be an Officer named Jesse Mach, didn't it? One of your men, if memory serves."

"That's right, Miss Farrow. Both counts." Chuckling wryly, he adds, "He was a wild-card to be certain. But, he was also a good cop. Just like your old man was, Detective. I was saddened to hear of his passing."

"Thank you, sir. Um, would you care for a lift to a hotel?"

"I was thinking of taking a cab, actually." Noticing Allie's crestfallen look, Altobelli brings out his antacid tablets and adds, "Tell you what. Why don't you stick around for a bit? If I can't get a cab, then I'll take you up on your offer." With that, he pops one into his mouth.

"Fair enough, sir." As Altobelli nods and walks away, Westlake turns to Allie and says, "I saw the crowd out there. He'll be here for about three hours before a cab can get to him. In the meantime, let's catch up on old times."

"Sounds good to me, Cam."

Outside the airport, Altobelli scowls as he pops another antacid tablet into his mouth, given the sight of the scene had prompted it. 'I've heard of long lines, but this is ridiculous!'

The scene outside the airport is absurdly obscene. Fifteen cabs, in a metropolitan city like Metro, sometimes taking an hour or more to get there and back. With two hundred people waiting for a cab. When Altobelli sees an airport shuttle van, he starts making his way to it.

Until a hand stops him in place. "Sorry, sir. But we've been expecting that shuttle. Only has room for my friends and I." Altobelli turns around and sees an impeccably-dressed man of Arabic descent. Standing with about thirty-five men of the same dress and complexion. "Your time will come, sir."

"I have no doubt about that. However, I think I'll take the Detective up on her offer after all." Giving the group a quick nod, he goes back inside, fuming in his mind. 'A group that big can only mean big trouble! Those guys have Sho-Da-Kah written all over them! One thing to do. Contact Team Hawk and tell them I might have a Sho-Da-Kah operation about to happen here.'

Back outside, one of the men asks, "Why didn't you kill him, Ahmed?"

"Relax, Abdullah. The infidel will die soon enough. Besides, we just got here."

"Ahmed, I think I know who that man is."

His interest keyed, Ahmed asks, "Who is it, Omar?"

"Unless I miss my guess, that is Leo Altobelli, the retired Police Commissioner from Los Angeles."

"Well then, he'll be our first target. Tomorrow." With that, the group goes over to the shuttle van and board, a Sho-Da-Kah member behind the wheel. Once they're all in the shuttle, it leaves the curb and goes to a Sho-Da-Kah safe house.

Meanwhile, back inside the terminal, Altobelli finds Westlake and Allie talking and laughing together. "Detective Westlake, I'd like to take you up on your offer."

"But of course, sir. How long are you here for?"

"It all depends on how the fishing here is." Reaching into his carry-on bag, he brings out a tan fishing hat and puts it on. "That's mainly why I came here for my retirement. For the fish." His eyes showing a slight glare, he adds, "However, I get the feeling something big is about to go down."

Her interest peaked, Westlake asks, "How big?" Allie nods in agreement, her fascination evident.

"Sho-Da-Kah big. But, right now, it's a little too early to be sure." Allie's eyes bulge out and she gasps. "You all right, Miss Farrow?"

"Yeah, I am." She starts shaking and trembling. "It's just that..." Her voice trails off as she looks over at Westlake and gulps as she sees the expression on her face. A mixture of concern for her friend and desire to know what the deal is. Steeling herself, Allie presses on.

"The firm I was just with was making communications equipment capable of tracing and recording conversations, using GPS technology for the tracing portion. Well, three weeks ago, when I was in my part of the lab, I was testing the prototype I had developed and came across a communication."

"What kind, Allie?"

"It'll be better if Cole and Frankie were to hear it. It involves them as well." Looking over at Altobelli, she softly adds, "I apologize if this turns out to ruin your retirement, Mr Altobelli." Much to her surprise, Altobelli chuckles and waves it off.

"I'm kinda used to things being ruined, Miss Farrow. Matter of fact, I'd like to meet your other friends, as I have friends of my own as well. If the communication involves who I think it does, I have the feeling they'll want in on it as well."

At that, the trio go out to the parking lot and head for Westlake's Jeep Cherokee. As Westlake drives the vehicle out of the lot, she glances over at Allie and sees her smiling.

"Allie?"

"Just thinking about Frankie and how good it'll be to see him again. Especially Cole. So, how've things gone since I left?"

"Where do I start? Catlett got assigned to us, I got framed for murder, this and that."

"This and that? Cam, is there something you're not telling me?" At Westlake's nervous chuckle, Allie scoffs and asks, "He jumped the car again, didn't he? Cole jumped the damn car again."

"Not quite."


	2. Complex and ComCen

Kim Possible and Street Hawk: All Out War p 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible, Street Hawk or Viper. Wish I did though.

Complex and ComCen

Meanwhile, Special Agent Thomas Cole, with the Special Projects Division, drives the car, designated 'Viper', into the team's base of operations. The CIA-trained race driver expertly drives the 'Viper' onto the Complex's turntable and shuts off the engine. As the turntable turns, he exits the 'Viper' and goes over to the computer bank, where he sees a man with short-cut black curly hair, mustache and goatee.

"Frankie, the pulse generators in the pods still need to be fixed. They messed up for the thirtieth time this month."

"Cole, the parts haven't arrived yet. Until they arrive, there's not much I can do." Franklin Xavier Waters, otherwise known as 'Frankie', waves his arms around madly as he goes on. "Ever since Astor died and vanished afterward, things had been very difficult to come by. It's almost as if the backers are wanting the project to either fail or just break down."

"Frankie, why would the Government want the project to fail or just break down? They'd been pushing for results ever since I got back and they praised it before my return. Along with after my return. Those parts should have been here by now."

"Well then, either they're being intercepted or they're out there somewhere. Me, personally? I think they were never sent."

"All right then. Get the Director on the line." Frankie nods in agreement as he punches in the communications sequence to the Director's office. "Get this sorted out once and for all." When they see the Director come up, they see her shadowy form. "Madam Director, we have problems."

"_What kind of problems, Agent Cole?"_

"I'll let Frankie explain it all, ma'am."

"_Mr Waters?"_

"Madam Director, we've been waiting for the parts to get to us for five months now. They've never arrived yet. Either someone at your end is asleep at the wheel or the parts we need are being intercepted."

"_I see. That is a problem of sorts. Let me check my files."_ Two minutes later, they hear her say, _"According to our records, you've been receiving the shipments, so if they haven't arrived at your end yet, then they are being intercepted."_

"Poke out my eyes!" Frankie steps away from the console, muttering dark thoughts with every step. "Without those parts, we're as good as dead in the water!"

"_Tell you guys what. I'll send you guys a CARE package, with a Cracker Jack surprise inside. You'll be able to track this shipment's movements this time around. If it is intercepted, you can track to where it winds up and take them down."_

Cole nods in reply and says, "Sounds good to me, Madam Director."

"_By the way, Mr Waters, I wish you wouldn't say that line. You have very nice eyes."_ Before the form can be asked, she ends communication.

"Hey guys, what was that all about?" Cole and Frankie turn around at the voice and see someone they hadn't seen in years. Along with Westlake and a blindfolded man neither man had met or seen before. Allie smirks softly as she says, "Been a long time, Cole."

"Likewise, Allie." He wraps the petite woman in a welcoming hug as he says, "You don't look any worse for wear."

"Neither do you, Cole." Turning her attention to Frankie, she grins as she says, "I see you still have your goatee, Frankie."

"At least I don't look like Olive Oyl still." Guffawing, Frankie then wraps her in his arms and says, "It's good to see you again, though."

Giggling, she replies, "Right back at you, you frustrated motor jockey." Catching Cole's scrutiny of the man, she says, "Guys, this is Leo Altobelli. He was the Commissioner of the LAPD until his retirement. It just became effective yesterday."

Cole nods and replies, "Have a seat, Mr Altobelli."

"Thank you, don't mind if I do. Just one thing. Where's the pinata at?" At their laughter, he goes on. "Any chance I can take this blindfold off?"

Frankie scratches his goatee and asks, "What's your security rating?"

"I've seen a lot of things, involving Street Hawk and Team Hawk. That good enough for you?" Next thing Altobelli knows, he feels the blindfold being removed and blinks his eyes as he takes in his surroundings. "This looks like an old subway station."

"Actually, it's a way station that never was. Metro dropped the funding for it, canceling the project. With those tunnels, we can get anywhere in the city within five minutes." Cole grins as he adds, "Agent Thomas Cole. This is Frankie X Waters. Frankie's been with the project for a good while now. He was with Metropol's Motor Pool."

"Project?" Altobelli notices the 'Viper' and asks, "Forgive me for being skeptical, but what's so special about that car? Is it the project?"

"That's one aspect of it." Westlake walks over to the 'Viper' and runs her fingers along the hood, smiling as she does so. "'Sometimes the things you don't want are the things you need the most'. That's a quote from two people I knew long ago."

"I'm sorry, but I just don't see how the car can be the project. It's prime picking for thieves." Next thing he knows, he sees the group grinning. "Why do I get the feeling there's more to the car than meets the eye?"

"Because there is." Cole reaches into his pocket and brings out a remote. Pointing it at the 'Viper', he presses a button. Right away, it begins transforming. Armored panels move into place, the mirrors retract into the door and both the front and rear end become aggressive-looking. When it's complete, the car is battleship-grey.

"We call this configuration the 'Defender'. Allie, would you mind explaining the factory options? They haven't been changed much since you left." He then hands her the remote and adds, "You'd have made a wonderful salesperson."

"You got it, Cole. And thanks." As Allie walks to the 'Defender's side, a pair of pods come out of the vehicle's sides. "The side-pods house .50 caliber machine guns. Payload on demand. Also, we have static-pulse, tractor and tunneler missiles. It's also equipped with front and rear-battering rams, four-wheel drive capability and a probe."

To emphasize her point, she presses another button, prompting a hatch on the 'Defender's back to open. Out comes a small object, relatively menacing in appearance yet harmless. "The probe. It's equipped with a laser-saw and surveillance equipment. It's capable of sustained and independent flight."

As the probe flies around in the Complex, it comes close to giving Altobelli a haircut. It veers off just in time and goes right back into the 'Defender'. Once the probe's hatch is closed, Altobelli checks his hair to ensure he still has some remaining.

"What's the probe's purpose?"

"Mainly to help us get recon of an area before we go into action. Cole, since I left, what did change? Other than the 'Street' Mode's color."

"We have a hovercraft mode on here. And a torpedo tube that works in conjunction with it."

"How'd that happen? Did you guys trade-up while I was gone?" At their nods, she sighs and asks, "Do I even want to know what happened to the old one?" At their head-shakes of 'no', she then says, "I better find out."

Frankie grins sheepishly as he scratches his head and replies, "We kinda had to destroy it."

Allie's face is livid as she asks, "WHAT? YOU KINDA HAD TO DESTROY IT?"

Eager to calm her friend, Westlake replies, "Some crazy joker took on Cole's appearance so he could steal the 'Defender'. We didn't know about it until Cole came in with this crazy story of some guy looking like him. Then, when Cole said what his Father told him, the tables turned. Somewhat."

"Let me guess. The guy took off in the old one and you used a rocket launcher on it."

Cole grins wryly as he replies, "Not quite, Mr Altobelli. You see, the 'Defender' Mode was active, so we had to force de-morph it so we could use the probe's laser to destroy it. After all, the probe's programming wouldn't allow it to fire on the 'Defender'."

"So you used it on the 'Street' configuration. Anything else happen?"

Frankie moans and replies, "Yeah. The 'Cuda was killed by the rear .50 caliber gun. Cole was reassigned and Astor came back. For a short time."

"Astor? Joe Astor? The driver that Cole replaced?" At their nods, Allie asks, "Where is he?"

"He's long gone, Allie. He died on us." Westlake turns around and walks away, saying, "I'll see you guys later. I'm going to the gym." As she goes to the elevator, Altobelli hears her sniffling slightly.

"How'd he die?"

Frankie sighs and replies, "He was gunned down when he got to his apartment. The killers took his body and disposed of it. To date, there has been no sign of his body at all. It was after his chip shorted out and he decided to stay on our side."

"What do you mean by chip and our side?"

"He wasn't always Joe Astor. His actual name was Michael Peyton. He was the best wheel-man the 'Outfit' had. One night, he got very cocky and crashed. In an overnight surgery, Michael Peyton died and Joe Astor was born. I mean, you should have seen this guy, sir. He drove the car like it was part of him. Purely by instinct. In fact, if he were still alive and he were to drive against Cole, they'd be evenly matched."

"Impressive. So, let me see if I'm following this the right way here. After the original car was destroyed, Astor was brought back. When he died, Cole came back. Weren't there other drivers?"

"Oh yeah. I even drove a Factory-standard Viper during the tryout, but it didn't go very well."

"What happened?" Cole, Altobelli and Allie look over at Frankie, causing him to chuckle nervously. Altobelli catches the nervous chuckling and says, "We're waiting."

"I kinda got cocky and crashed as well. At the end of the day, all the factory Vipers were trashed."

Outside, at her vehicle, Westlake breaks down sobbing. As she sobs, she hears her phone ring. Composing herself, she answers it. "Westlake."

A distorted voice replies,_"Tears don't suit you well, Detective."_

"Who is this? Identify yourself, now!"

"_Just call me a 'Voice From the Past'."_ At that, the call ends, leaving Westlake highly befuddled.

"Voice from the past? Astor? It can't be. He's dead. Even though I never saw the body. But, could it really be?" Westlake goes back inside the Complex, intent on using Allie's communications equipment to trace the most recent call she received on her phone.

Back inside, Cole, Altobelli and Allie are laughing raucously over Frankie's account of the tryout attempt he had made. Along with the end result. "Every single factory Viper was totaled?" At Frankie's sheepish nod, Allie giggles again. "Frankie, you're such a nut. Just like when you became the Great White Hunter. With a .50 caliber machine gun, no less."

"How'd that happen?" Altobelli reconsiders it and adds, "Never mind. I don't even want to know. Something tells me it's going to be even crazier." Looking around the Complex, he notices the bullet holes in the walls and shakes his head.

"Besides, I think I can figure this out. Mr Waters is seemingly not the violent type, so it could only have happened by accident. He was carrying a .50 cal when it suddenly went off and he was spinning around the room. Thus, the decorating scheme. Very nice." Much to his surprise, Allie and Frankie are nodding in agreement.

Frankie then says, "That's very good, Mr Altobelli. You should have been a Detective."

"Actually, I was before I got promoted to Commander. Started out as a beat cop, got promoted to Detective then somehow became Commander. I was intending to retire in the '80s, but some things just seemed to get in the way. I'm sure you get the picture."

"What changed?"

Altobelli looks over at Cole and replies, "I lost one of my best men to a group called the Sho-Da-Kah. He was doing his job as Street Hawk when those potato-heads killed him. So, I stuck around a little bit longer until the next generation came along. When it did and started kicking ass and taking names, I had a good feeling about them. Now that they have things well in hand, it's time for me to fade away. With dignity and grace."

"Don't you miss it, though?"

"Oh yeah, Mr Waters. But, there comes a time when one gets too old for that shit. It happens to everyone. Doesn't matter what condition their bodies are in or even if they're athletic and active. Old age happens to everyone. Even this old dinosaur."

"Oh, you're not that old, sir. You still got some good miles left." They all turn at Westlake's voice and see her with a confused/concerned scowl on her face.

"Cam? You okay?"

"Not sure off-hand, Allie. Just got a weird phone call. Do you have your prototype with you?"

"Yeah. It's in my luggage. Since it was never even produced, they allowed me to keep the prototype. Why do you ask?"

"I'd like you to see if you could trace where the call came from. Or, would the call have to be ongoing before it can be traced?"

"It'd have to be ongoing, but if it was fairly recent, we could get a slight whiff. How long ago?"

"Two, maybe three minutes ago."

"Perfect. Let's get it hooked in right quick. We only have a small window of six minutes before the trail goes cold. Did the caller say anything?"

"Just that tears don't suit me, so whoever it was must have been watching this place."

Cole then says, "Frankie, punch up the cameras while they check Westlake's phone. We might get a lead that way."

"Right away, Cole."

As Frankie and Cole go over to the computer bay, the computer rises up from the desk and powers up. Meanwhile, Allie and Westlake work on getting Westlake's phone hooked up to the prototype. With Altobelli watching in sheer fascination over the whole thing.

"Just how does it work anyway? The tracers I'm used to need to have the call being active before it can be traced. Even more, it takes five minutes for a trace." Allie looks over at Altobelli and grins, clearly in her element.

"This unit cuts the wait time drastically by using the latest in GPS technology. It locks onto the signal of the calling location and uses it. It even cuts the switch-out points, to further avoid hackers' attempts to elude the Authorities. It's also able to record the conversations to use as potential evidence." With that, she finishes the last connection and begins searching the phone's communications circuitry.

"The force could use something like this. It'll help cut response time immensely. Why didn't they mass-produce it?"

"The technology's still in prototype form, so there may be some flaws. I was about to demonstrate it when the head of the think tank decided I'd be better off elsewhere."

"Was it after you got that strange communication?"

Pondering, she replies, "Yeah. It was. You don't suppose...?"

"Miss Farrow, you may not believe this, but I'd been attacked by a crazed assassin and a truck that talks. In this world, anything can happen. Especially collusion in a think tank. Too bad we don't have more to go on."

Westlake's eyes bulge out as she asks, "Did you just say a truck that talks?" At his nod, she sighs and remarks, "Reminds me of the time we came across a fully-sentient AI after it's creator was killed. Remember that, Allie?"

"Oh yeah. It took over the 'Viper', morphed it to 'Defender' and sought to bring it's creator back to life." She then shakes her head and adds, "That was pretty hectic, though. I bet it's not as hectic as L.A. was."

"Oh, we had our hectic days, Miss Farrow." With that, the unit beeps and the information shows, along with a map on the screen and a dot. "675 Euclid. Where's that?"

"It's a payphone, right in front of the address. The main entrance to the Complex is right in front over there."

"Are we blown, Allie? Do we need to evacuate?"

"For now, we need to assume that we are, Cam. As for evacuation, where can we evacuate to?"

"The old power-station." They turn toward Frankie as he says, "It's where we went to when the city government shut the project down the first time around. Astor bought it and we went from there." Shaking his head, he adds, "There was a shadowy form at the phone. But it wasn't visible enough for an ID."

Westlake shakes her head before she picks up on Frankie's other news and says, "When the 'Outfit' was shut down, the Government found out about the project and brought it back to life. Astor and Julian split, causing the Government to bring Cole and Allie in. With the condition that there be a Liaison Officer within Metropol, which explains my presence here."

"A sounding machine gun salute to our lovely Detective, Cole." Frankie gives Westlake a bout of applause, golfer-style while Allie, Altobelli and Cole all laugh over the blush on Westlake's face.

She then growls, "Don't make me tell them about the time you went undercover, Frankie." At his confused expression, she smirks and adds, "You know what I mean."

Allie, Cole and Altobelli look at both Westlake and Frankie, highly curious and feeling the tension mount. "Okay, Westlake. But, seriously, you deserve a round of applause."

"Just like you do, 'Frankie the Mechanic'." Frankie blushes intensely as Westlake laughs and claps, golfer-style.

Cole, Altobelli and Allie all look at each other and decide they don't even want to know.

In Middleton, Colorado, inside ComCen, Norman Tuttle, Bonnie and Hirotaka Rockwaller are lubricating the War Bird helicopter's dual 20mm cannons.

"Are you sure about this, Norman? The guns have been doing fine since after the last lube job after we took my 'Father' down."

"Bonnie, this will help in the long run."

"Yeah, it will." Norman nods as Bonnie grins meanly. "Besides, I've been aching for a good brawl lately."

"Okay. Hirotaka, what's your take on a new control for Ninja's weapon systems?"

"I think I'll stick with the handlebar grip option, Norman-san." Hirotaka gives Norman a grin as he adds, "Besides, the tried and proven mechanisms are often best. Of course, the Hydro-mode was never really tried out on Ninja. Yet. But, I'll give it a shot when the time comes."

"Let's hope it comes soon, then. Got word from Kirby yesterday. They're holding another hearing about the project. In three weeks."

"Three weeks?" Hirotaka and Bonnie's jaws drop at the same time as they look at each other. Puzzled, Bonnie turns to Norman and says, "I thought we had another year before we had to go back there."

"So did I. But, Kirby and the others felt that you guys have the Sho-Da-Kah on the run and did an impressive job the first time around. Therefor, the Council is going to be meeting in three weeks time."

"That should be more than enough time to prepare. We'd have to wire the reports from the mainframe to Wade's laptop so it can be accessed. That could be done without a problem. But, getting there, by highway, is going to be crazy. We'd have to fly every single vehicle over there just to get there in time. Heck, we'd be able to catch more than forty winks."

Hirotaka adds, "Even more, we'd have to polish the vehicles until they're shining."

Bonnie shakes her head and says, "This is so the surprise."

Shrugging, Norman replies, "I know. It caught me by surprise too. Kirby as well."

"Who's the Einstein-wannabe that dreamed this up?"

"That'd be me, Ms Rockwaller." They all turn at the voice and see Dr Director on the main screen. She then smirks as she adds, "You guys did such a good job, I felt, along with Director Kirby, that the time was right. Therefor, you have another hearing to attend in three weeks."

"How's it going, Dr Director?"

"It's going fine, Mr Tuttle. In any case, how would you guys like to do a delivery?"

"What're we delivering? Pizzas?" Much to Bonnie's surprise, Dr Director begins laughing. "Nice to see you have a sense of humor still."

"Not quite, Ms Rockwaller. Mr Tuttle, are you familiar with a project named 'Viper'?"

"Not really. Heard a piece here and there. Some kind of urban assault vehicle, kinda like our vehicles."

"Something like that. In fact, it was pretty much the same as your vehicles. With one or two differences. One difference is it's a car. The other is it morphs."

Tapping his chin, Norman muses, "That has Julian Wilkes written all over it."

"Indeed it does, Mr Tuttle. But, I'm kind of getting off topic, here." Her face goes deathly serious, prompting them to go serious as well. "There's a leak somewhere in the DOJ, which is why I bypassed that chain and came right to you. Officially, since GJ has no knowledge of the 'Viper' project, it's hands are tied. Even more, it's existence is officially disavowed. But, it's presence is undeniable."

Bonnie puts it together and smiles her barracuda smile. "So, since we're essentially a shadow op, we're the perfect choice. Even more, our security is a bit tighter, so we could get the item to it's destination. Who're the receivers?"

"The 'Viper' project. It's lacking critical parts for successful operation. So far, all the shipments that had been sent to them seem to have been intercepted by unknown parties. Your mission is to escort the package to it's destination. Your contact is Detective Cameron Westlake of Metropol. She's the Liaison Officer for the 'Viper' project."

"Chances an attempt will be made?" Bonnie and Norman both nod at Hirotaka's question, eager to know themselves.

"Fairly slim, seeing as I called you guys instead of the DOJ switchboard. But, you never really know. So keep your mind and eyes open, guys. Incidentally, you won't believe who had just retired."

Bonnie makes a show of checking her nails and says, "Altobelli."

"How'd you know?"

"You kidding me? He's, like, seventy years old or somewhere in that area. Chances are, he'd been looking forward to retiring for a long time now." Smugly, she looks up at Dr Director and, grinning, asks, "Am I on the mark or what?"

"You are on the mark, Ms Rockwaller." Dr Director smiles softly at the brassy brunette and asks, "How're you holding up? Extraditing your Father, only for him to wind up committed to a funny farm, had to have been painful for you."

"Not really. It was encountering the guy that killed Johnny that hurt me inside." In a manner unusual for her, she asks, "When's his execution to be, anyways?"

"Next month. His Lawyer's still appealing the verdict, saying he was denied due process. Even with the confession he freely gave."

"Quite frankly, we should drown the Lawyers and be done with it all. They take up too much time." Bonnie ponders it before adding, "Nah. It wouldn't work over here. Fuckin' politicians won't go for it."

"Drown them first." Dr Director scowls as she adds, "Politics has gotten too shoddy these days anyway." She then smirks as she adds, "The package will be ready for you to deliver by tomorrow. It'll be up to you to hammer out the logistics."


	3. Home Lives and Logistics

Kim Possible and Street Hawk: All Out War p 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible, Street Hawk or Viper. Wish I did, though.

Home Lives and Logistics

The next day, at the house of Ron and Kim Stoppable, Monique Tracy is at the doorway, intent on visiting her BFGF. Smiling wryly, she knocks on the door and, when the door opens, is surprised to see Kim smiling.

"Hey, Monique. How've you been?"

"I've been fine, girl. I see you regained your figure." Subconsciously, Monique softly strokes her stomach, which had become a well-pronounced baby bump.

"And I see you've got a bun in the oven." Smirking softly, Kim then waves her friend in. "But seriously. Tell all."

"Well, not much to tell. Ron and the others sprung us from that bald-ass fool and his friends. How about you? Were the babies born while you were on vacation?"

"Oh yeah. At Mithril's Pacific Fleet Base. Ron was so excited and I was ecstatic to see him again."

"I don't blame you one bit, girl. So, where are my 'nieces and nephews' at?"

"Follow me, please and thank you." Monique can't help but giggle as she follows her red-headed best friend through the two-story house. When they reach the nursery, Monique can't help but squeal softly upon seeing the infants in the crib.

"They're so beautiful, girl." Reaching down into the crib, she softly strokes one head and asks, "What are their names?"

"The one head you're stroking is Diana, the other little girl is Bonnie and the boy is named Jesse."

"Interesting, seeing that Bonnie named her two after you and Ron." Looking around, she asks, "Just where is your blond stallion at, anyway? Is he out on SHD?"

"Nah. Just getting some snackage. Of course, you never know when he'll get the call for Street Hawk Duty."

"I know how true that is. By the way, I understand Ms McCoy nailed that crazy ho that was with that bald-ass fool."

"Yeah, she did. Of course, I wasn't there to see it. Ron and Hirotaka were. She was so intent on using the ammunition, she didn't even notice Sandy nailing her."

"Ammunition? Why would you be so concerned about it? Your suits are bulletproof, aren't they?"

"They are. But, the sitch was this. The man that Simone was found with had developed a new kind of ammunition that was capable of penetrating our armor. A round even went through the Nordoc NATO armor on Sand Hawk. Along with the Kevlar seat, the engine block and the rear armor plate."

Monique's eyes can't help but bulge in horror. "That's the toughest armor in the world, girl. Maybe even tougher, if not as, depleted uranium armor."

"Yeah. It came to me as a shock as well. If it had been ten inches to the left, I'd be singing with the angels right now and Ron would have gone completely ballistic. Then again, if anything like that had happened to him, I'd have done the same thing." Giving her friend a smirk, she asks, "How's Scott doing?"

"Oh, he's doing fine. He's back on the island with the guys. Lady Penelope flew us home. Zoey stayed behind at the island, seeing she has nowhere to stay, so she'll have company with Sandy and Joss."

"Thinking of, how is Joss? I haven't seen my cousin for a long time."

"Girl, ever since the rescue, she's BHIW. I think branding that bald-ass fool gave her such a rush, she started feeling down in the dumps when it ended. So, she's buried herself in work. Matter of fact, she wanted me to tell you she'll be visiting soon."

"I look forward to seeing her." Next thing she knows, little Jesse starts crying. "It's feeding time." With that, Kim starts undoing her blouse to answer the cries of three-month old Jesse. "Don't worry, baby. Mommy's here."

She then gingerly picks up the infant from the crib and goes over to the rocking chair. As Jesse suckles, she hums the same lullaby as the day he and his sisters were born. The lullaby is so distinct, even Monique recognizes it.

"Girl, that is SOTC." At Kim's raised eyebrow, she adds, "So Off The Chain." Both young women can only share a friendly chuckle as Monique watches Jesse being nursed. "Does it hurt? When they first, um, you know?"

"Yeah. It feels like a pinch, but then the milk comes out."

When Kim is finished, she burps Jesse before putting him back into the crib and redoes her blouse. Up until she hears Julie Stoppable's shocked gasp.

"Mommy?"

"It's the same way I fed you and your brothers when you were born, Julie." Kim looks over at her eldest daughter and smiles softly. "You'll be doing the same when you become a Mother."

Timidly, two-year-old Julie asks, "Does it hurt?"

"Just a slight pinch when you first do it. But, you shouldn't be learning about this so soon. Remember your Auntie Monique?" At Julie's headshake, she says, "Well, this is your Auntie Monique."

"Hi Auntie Monique."

"Hi, Jules. How are you doing, girl? You're growing like a sprout."

"I'm doing fine. I just woke from my nap. Andy and Eddie are still napping and I thought I'd come see Mommy."

"Well, I'm here. What's up?"

"Where's Daddy at?"

"Daddy went to get some Nacos for dinner tonight."

"What's a Naco?"

"Nacho meets taco, hence, the Naco. It's one of Bueno Nacho's hottest items on the menu. It's also why we're able to live here."

"What do you mean by that, Mommy?"

Kim smirks softly at her eldest daughter and replies, "Your Daddy created it. He still gets royalty checks from the company. In turn, those checks are going toward your education and also into investments. Right now, it's pretty safe to say we're financially secure."

With awe, Julie then asks, "How secure, Mommy?"

"Well over a trillion dollars." Still smirking, she puts her fingers to her lips and says, "No one else except your grandparents, Auntie Monique, Uncle Norman, Aunt Jane, Aunts Jessica and Lily, Aunt Bonnie and Uncle Hirotaka know about it."

Eager to know more, Julie asks, "Mommy, when Daddy doesn't go to get food, where does he go?"

"What do you mean, sweetie?"

"Well, at times, whenever he goes somewhere, there's a beeping noise. I often heard it when I'd be awake. As would Andy and Eddie. Matter of fact, after our siblings were born, you'd go as well. Where do you guys go?" As Monique snickers softly, Kim can only chuckle nervously until she hears Ron's voice.

"KP, I'm home." Upon hearing Ron's voice, both women heave a sigh of relief. Problem is, Julie hears it.

"Mommy?" Next thing they know, Kim and Ron's beepers start beeping. Kim looks anxiously toward Monique, not wanting to leave their children alone.

"I'll watch them for you, girl. No need to do the PDP on me. Besides, it'll give me some practice."

"Thanks, Monique. Let's go, Ron." Ron puts the Bueno Nacho bag down on the counter and grins at his wife.

"Right behind you, KP. Good seeing you again, Monique."

"You too, Ron." Watching her two friends depart, she thinks, 'Good luck, Street and Sand Hawk.'

At their house, Lily and Jessica Mach are working to clean the dust off of the house's shelves. The past few months had been so hectic, they hadn't had a chance to clean the shelves. Thanks to Norman's friends in the Government, the two women were able to get their own home.

"It's so damn dusty in here, it makes me think the people that used to live here didn't take good care of this place, Mother."

"Yeah, it would seem so, Jessica. Oh well. We're here now and it's all ours." Next thing they know, there's a knock on the front door.

"I'll get it, Jessica." At Jessica's nod, Lily goes to the door and opens it, revealing a Caucasian man she'd never seen before. With neatly trimmed brown hair and a goatee. "Hello. How can I help you?"

"I'm here to see Jessica. Is she about?"

"Yes, she's right behind me. Who're you?"

Grinning sheepishly, the man extends his hand and says, "Oh, I'm sorry. Lt Stuart Argyle. Mithril, Tuatha de Danaan." Upon hearing the words, Lily's eyes go wide.

"You're the young man that Jessica's been yammering about. Come on in, Lt."

"Thank you, ma'am. Don't mind if I do." As Stuart walks in, he sees Jessica getting a cobweb and decides to help her. "Need any help?"

Upon hearing his voice, Jessica turns around and smiles softly. "Hi there. What brings you here, Stuart?"

"Oh, I'm on leave while the TDD-1's in dry-dock and thought I'd spend it in Middleton." Next thing he knows, Jessica springs into his arms and they're locking lips together. When they separate from the kiss, Stuart grins and says, "I guess it's a good thing I came here first."

Jessica nods and replies, "A very good thing." She then giggles and glomps him hard, nearly cracking his ribs in the hug.

'Damn, she'd put old Billy Bob to shame in the ring.' He then gasps and says, "Um, Jessica, air's kinda becoming an issue here."

"Oops." Jessica quickly releases him and blushes. "I'm so sorry. I guess I just don't know my own strength."

"Don't worry about it. At least I know you can take care of yourself. One less thing for me to worry about."

"Stuart, you're part of a bridge crew on an attack submarine. If anyone should worry, it's me."

"Just like you're a crime-fighter, Jessica. I've been worried about you ever since the Tracy rescue. Combine that with the MBS rounds and you'll see what I mean." To his surprise, Jessica smiles and palms his cheek, very softly.

"You're so sweet, Stuart. It's true this job has risks and I'm willing to face them. Just like your job with Mithril does." She then stifles a giggle and adds, "I guess that's another thing we have in common. We both have jobs with danger and we worry about each other."

"Yeah." He takes a look around the house and nods. "Nice place you guys got here. Grew up in a house like this, albeit on a military base, but it was a house like this nonetheless."

"Where did you come from, Lt?"

"Atlanta, ma'am." Next thing they know, Jessica's beeper beeps. Stuart smiles grimly and says, "Duty calls, Jessica." Jessica nods in agreement and pecks his lips, softly.

"Yeah. It does." Wrapping her Mother in a warm embrace, she says, "I'll call home later on, let you know what's going on."

"Be safe, my daughter. You may wear an armored suit, but I worry about you so."

"Nah, I'm sure it's just another milk run. We zip in, we zip back out again." Lily nods and hugs her daughter again, with Jessica returning it.

"Your Father would be so proud of you."

"I wish I could have met him." With that, she exits the house and heads to their Ford Five-Hundred.

Once the dark blue car's pulled away from the curb, Lily, with proud tears falling, softly replies, "I wish he could have met you as well, baby."

Stuart hears this and says, "I wish I could have met him as well, ma'am. He sounds like a heckuva guy."

"He was. How do you feel about my daughter, Lt?"

"About the same as Lt Sagara feels for Miss Chidori, ma'am."

"How've they been? Haven't seen them since the Tracy wedding."

"They've been alright. The Lieutenant is in Japan for Miss Chidori's final month of pregnancy." He then smirks as he adds, "In any case, it should be interesting to see what those do for their wedding. Matter of fact, it's kinda why I'm here."

"Stuart?"

"Ms Mach, I'd like to officially court your daughter." Much to his surprise, he sees a slight glare and gulps.

"I think that'd be wonderful, Stuart." Upon hearing him heave a relieved sigh, she adds, "You do anything to hurt my daughter, your last view of the world will be chopsticks heading right into your eyes."

At the Rockwaller mansion, Judith Rockwaller is gushing over the baby bumps that her eldest daughters have. Much to her surprise, Bonnie is as well. "How far along are you two? Bon-Bon didn't start showing until four months in."Sitting beside her, Hirotaka grins as he takes Bonnie's hand into his and the young couple looks down at their twins.

Rubbing her baby bump, Connie Tracy proudly replies, "Three months. As are Lonnie, Zoey and Monique."

"So I'd say it's a safe bet you'll be giving birth the same day." At Lonnie's nod, Bonnie smiles her barracuda smile and says, "I so can't wait to be an Aunt. Ready to be an Uncle, Hirotaka?"

"Hai. I am."

Judith smiles at her youngest daughter and her husband's enthusiasm and asks, "Who was the Doctor that told you?"

"I think her name was Peggy, but then again, it could have been post-trauma that we can't remember where she's located at."

"Lonnie, what do you mean by that?"

"I'm sorry, Mother. But, the most we can tell is that we're three months pregnant and our husbands are excited. As are Mr Tracy, Professor Hackenbacker and Ms McCoy."

Connie snaps her fingers and adds, "By the way, Bonnie. Ms McCoy asked me to give you this." Reaching into her handbag, she brings out an envelope and smiles softly. "She said it can only be read by you and the others. What's up with that, Bonnie?" She slips it to Bonnie and only gets a wry grin in reply.

Before Lonnie could ask what she's grinning about, Bonnie and Hirotaka's beepers beep. "That's our exit cue. One of the Candy Stripers must have gotten sick and called in. We'll talk to you later. Ciao."

"Have a good day at work, Bon-Bon. Be careful in taking her there, Hirotaka."

"We will, Mother." As soon as Bonnie leaves the mansion, she heaves a massive sigh of relief and chuckles as they get into her sports car. "Undoubtedly, Lonnie and Connie will have their hands full with Kimmie and Ronnie."

"Yeah. It'll be interesting to see how they had done when we get back."

"Oh, how true that is." With that, Hirotaka presses down on the accelerator as Bonnie cackles.

Within five minutes, they get to ComCen and Hirotaka presses the opener on the visor. Right behind him is the Stoppable's black and grey H2. Still grinning as he enters the building, his grin fades when he sees Jessica's there already.

"Mach-san, how'd you get here already?"

Jessica smirks as she replies, "I just live by the college and the college is only two blocks from here. After that, it's all gravy." Jessica makes a show of brushing her fingernails before starting to giggle and adds, "Not!"

"Then how?"

"Drove like hell to get here, putting the hammer down. Had to take about three cutoffs before I could get here. Believe me when I tell you that road work around here is murder."

Bonnie and Kim both nod in agreement while Ron and Hirotaka smirk. Bonnie then snaps her fingers and brings out the envelope that Connie had given to her. "By the way, this came for us through Connie. It's from Sandy." She begins to scowl as she adds, "I think Connie's starting to suspect something. I'm quite sure that Lonnie's just about ahead of her."

"Well, I guess we'll blow that bridge up when we get to it. The SST contractor just delivered the package for us to take." Norman walks toward the group and says, "I think the best way to do this is with a two-prong. One decoy, one actual. Sky and road. Which will be better, though?"

"Well, sky transport will be quicker and safer. Hell of a lot more secure." Ron grins madly and adds, "Even more, we can disguise Rolling Base as a delivery van, with the cycles in the back. We'll take the highways and back roads. Jessica, you'll be on Sky Base with Kim. With Bonnie in War Bird as air support. Unless Jane wants to get some flight time in. Wade, why don't you go with them?" Wade Load grins and nods his agreement as he sets about making preparations.

"Indeed, Ron." Jane Renton-Tuttle smirks as she adds, "I've always wanted to go to Metro. I heard it's kind of like Wisconsin."

"Nope. I got my ass kicked in Wisconsin once. I'm not going through it again."

"Norman, we zip in, we zip back out. It's not like we're going to Moscow. It's Metro. It'll be like going to Wisconsin. No ass-kicking this time, I'm sure."

"I'm telling you, Ron. I'm not going into Wisconsin. No way, no how, nuh-uh. Nothing doing."


	4. Attempted Hijack and Suc Del

Kim Possible and Street Hawk: All Out War p 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible, Street Hawk or Viper. Wish I did though.

Attempted Hijack and Successful Delivery

"I'm going to get my ass kicked, Ron! If my ass gets kicked very hard, I'm going to kill you! I'll even go so far as have you for breakfast!" Norman is fuming as he drives Rolling Base along the roadway, heading for Metro. "You as well, Hirotaka!"

"Norman, it's your fault you fell for the PDP." The smirk on Ron's face is evident as he says, "It's not my fault Kim taught Jane to do the Puppy Dog Pout, only for her to use it on you."

"Stoppable-san's right, Tuttle-san." Hirotaka's smirk is barely evident as he adds, "Once you've fallen to the PDP, you're a victim for life."

"Oh, ha ha. It is to laugh, boys." Norman's starting to grin as he considers it before he lets an actual laugh, albeit stifled, escape.

In the back, astride the outward-facing cycles, Ron and Hirotaka both hear Norman's barely stifled laugh. "Did I hear what I just did, Hirotaka? Or did my ears deceive me?"

"Hai, you did, Stoppable-san. He laughed. If I was looking at him, I could see if he had a dimple there. Tuttle-san, if you feel the need, I can wrap your face in bandages to allow the smile to be fully fixed onto your face for all time."

With that, all three men let loose a massive belly laugh just before Norman catches sight of a van behind them. "Look alive, boys. Looks like we have a live one here."

"Let's play this one by ear, Norman. How far are we from Metro?"

"We're about two-hundred miles out still, Ron. Might be something, might be nothing."

"Agreed." Next thing Ron knows, he sees an armed figure lean out of the van. "We have hostile action. Open the door, please and thank you. We'll shoot out the tires."

"GTR!" Norman triggers the door drop and the cycles' .50 caliber machine guns start spitting lead, surprising the people in the van.

Inside the van, the hijackers are stunned to see two sinister-looking motorcycles behind the van's rear door and even more stunned to see them firing at them. "Cartman, shoot at them!"

"You got it!" Next thing Cartman knows, the engine is dead. "Tracy, they're firing big bores at us! Maybe .50 calibers!" Suddenly, the van slams to a halt when the bullets strike the van's tires. With that, the van they were targeting stops in front of them and it's reverse lights come on before the van backs up to them before stopping.

Tracy grimaces as she asks, "Now what?" Much to her surprise, the van's driver doesn't step outside. But that doesn't stop the cycles from protecting it. Getting off of the cycles, the two riders draw their Glocks and walk toward the van.

"Get out." Turning at the distorted voice, Tracy sees one of the motorcycle riders pointing his Glock at her. "Now." Nodding dumbly, she opens the door and steps out, the rest of her band of thieves with her. "Assume the position." Assuming she's about to be frisked, she unzips her jacket.

"Will this do, sir?" Much to her surprise, the man begins laughing. "What's so funny?"

"That won't be necessary. I'm just going to cuff you. I'll let the State Highway Patrol handle you guys. However, there's something I need to know. Were you and your friends responsible for thefts from DOJ shipments?"

"Yes, we were. We were hired to pull the jobs by an unknown source." She then shrugs as she adds, "They were just parts for some kind of assault vehicle, that much I'm sure of. The same thing, time and time again."

"I see. Did you get a call about this shipment as well?"

"No. The guy said sooner or later the DOJ would get wise and try a sneak job."

"Ninja, what say we leave these guys here for the State boys to handle?"

"Good enough for me, Street Hawk." At that, both men load the thieves into their van, leaving Tracy out of there. Along with welding the doors shut, sure that the Highway Patrol has welders to cut the doors open. "Any chance you can identify the ones that hired you? Even more, do you still have the previous shipments you stole?"

"No on the first, yes on the second. The shipments are at a warehouse just outside of Metro." Kinking her head to the side, she asks, "Why?"

"You're now considered to be a material witness. That qualifies you for protection, just in case something else comes to mind." Street Hawk then guides her to Rolling Base and puts her in the front seat beside a now-masked Norman. "Keep an eye on her, buddy. She may prove worthy if this lead pans out."

"GTR, Street." Once Street Hawk has closed the door, Norman catches sight of a curious Tracy as she studies him. "Something wrong, ma'am?"

"Not really. More like I'm curious. What's GTR mean?"

"Good to ready."

"Ah. Has it been in your vocabulary long?"

"Nah. My associates saw it in an anime some time back. In some ways, it reminded them of what they do." Next thing they know, they hear the rear door clang closed and a subtle thump on the wall. "Ready to go? My associates are."

Grinning, Tracy replies, "GTR." Chuckling, Norman puts the van into gear and resumes driving.

An hour and a half later, the van pulls up to a warehouse, with Tracy giving them directions. Once the van pulls to a stop, all four step out of the van and head for the door. In warning, Street Hawk pulls out his Glock, letting her know that if it's a trap, she dies. Nodding, Tracy opens the door and both men sweep the warehouse before calling it clear.

Tracy then leads the three to a door, saying, "The stuff we stole is in there. The caller never said what it was though. Just something being transported for the Justice Department. All five times, the same thing. It looks like some kind of generator."

"It probably is." Street Hawk brings up his Glock, asking, "Do you have the key with you?"

"No, I don't. Cartman has it."

"Well, can't go back for him. I'll just use my key." With that, he fires a round into the lock and smoothly pushes the door open. "There. Now it's unlocked." Tracy lets out an exasperated groan as she rolls her eyes in slight amusement.

"They're right in the corner." Turning back toward a still-masked Norman, she asks, "What're you going to do with me now?"

"Take a guess." He then brings up an injector and sends a sleep agent into her bloodstream. "It's for your own good. Sleep tight and don't let the bed bugs bite."

Up in the air, War Bird is behind Sky Base, to ensure the plane gets into Metro without incident. Three hours later, they arrive at an abandoned air field and off-load Hard Hawk. Once they have the war truck unloaded, they begin disguising it. Kim snickers as she brings up a pair of decals saying 'THD'.

"This is the closest we've come to being a delivery service, Bonnie."

"I'll say it is, K." Examining the decals closer, she adds, "It's a good thing these things have magnetic backs on them. It'd be a real bitch to have to use scrapers otherwise. How long do you think Wade's tampering with the delivery company registry is going to hold out?"

Wade grins as he replies, "I'll put it to you like this. If we ever have a need a front company, we'll be ready." Feeling the need to be decent, Wade had closed his eyes and covered them so Jessica would have some privacy.

Jessica's eyes go wide as she puts on a pair of blue coveralls. "He's that good?" Looking toward Wade, she sees him grinning. "Keep it up, Smarty."

"And then some, Jessica. Don't forget, he saw Kim and Ron through some pretty hairy shit. Back when they were Team Possible and these days before you came along." Nodding in approval, Bonnie adds, "Now you look official."

With a 'THD' patch over her left breast and a clipboard, Jessica looks like a bona fide delivery person. She looks down at herself and smiles. "I'll tell you one thing. I make this look good." Kim and Bonnie both nod before giggling. "What'd I do?"

Kim manages to get out, with a snort, "You forgot your hat, Jessica."

Her eyes bulge in terror as she turns toward the night black hat. "You're shitting me, right? A fuckin' Stetson? That's part of the disguise?"

"In that order; no, we're not shitting you, yes, a fuckin' Stetson and it is part of the disguise." Bonnie then smirks as she adds, "After all, the company is based in Texas, with a Colorado sub-office."

"Ranger Walker put you guys up to this, didn't he?"

Wade shakes his head and replies, "Nope. He and the others have no idea that we set up a front company. The Texas main office is only a ruse. It'll be clever enough to pass muster."

"I hope you're right, Wade." Jessica puts on the Stetson and smiles softly. "I'll give it this much. It's a good fit. But, aren't we supposed to blend in? Not stick out like sore thumbs?"

Kim shrugs and replies, "Typically, that'd be true. But, if you're going to deliver a component, what would be the best strategy? Look like everyone else or announce your presence to the world? Especially with the other big name companies out there. Let them know they have some competition."

"I've never said this before, but I might as well. You guys are nuts."

"Years of being around a nut rubbed off on us quite a bit, Jessica." Suddenly, Bonnie smirks again as she adds, "Besides, of all of us here, Kim's the nuttiest one. After all, she'd have to be to put up with Ron's antics."

"What can I say? It takes a nut to love a nut." Glowing brightly, Kim adds, "I love my nut, very much."

"We know!" Bonnie and Jessica both start howling in laughter and Kim simply joins in. smirking, while Wade reopens his eyes to go back into Sky Base to check on the decoy.

Thirty minutes later, at Metropol, Westlake is walking toward her desk when she hears a young woman's voice. "I'm looking for Detective Westlake. I have a package that needs her attention."

"I'm Detective Westlake." Getting a look at the woman's garb, she smirks and says, "Nice hat."

"Thank you, ma'am. Can I see some identification? Just to be sure you're who you say you are."

"Sure thing." Bringing out her shield, she notices the name patch. Smirking, she says, "That's got to be a new company, Jessica. 'THD'. What's that stand for?"

"I'm not sure, ma'am. I just started today." Examining her shield, Jessica then says, "Okay, looks good. Sign here, if you please." Once Westlake's signed the paperwork, Jessica smirks and says, "Enjoy your package, ma'am."

"Thank you. Have a nice day." As Jessica walks out the door, Westlake catches sight of a black pickup with a camper top. On the side of the top is a decal saying, 'THD', with a Texas address. "Delivery vehicles have certainly gotten nicer over the years." With that, she goes into her office and opens the package. "What the fuck?"

Inside the package is the equipment needed to repair the static-pulse generators. Along with a note. _'Here are the parts you needed. Good hunting. The Director.'_

Outside in Hard Hawk, Jessica cackles and yells, "Boo-yah!" as she pulls away from the curb. Once she's away from the Metropol building, she picks up her headset and calls in. "Delivery made, guys."

"_Way to go, Hard. We'll see you when you get back."_

"Roger that, Smarty." As she makes to put the headset down, she gets another incoming signal. Expecting it to be the decoy, she eagerly picks up and says, "This is Hard Hawk live, you're on the air."

"_That's very good work, Hard Hawk."_

Her eyebrows shoot up in surprise upon her ears hearing the Police veteran's voice. "Mr Altobelli? Is that you?"

"_Indeed it is. I was surprised to hear your voice over the waves. Pleasantly, though. In any case, I have something for you and your teammates to sink your teeth into."_

"Well then, talk to me, sir."

"_Tonight, at 675 Euclid. The payphone in front. You and the others will get further instructions."_ With that, communication ends.

Jessica shakes her head in bemusement as she says, "And I thought Norman was bad about being vague. If not cryptic." She then shrugs, adding, "Oh well. If what Altobelli says is right, we could have some fun here."

Inside the old power-station, Altobelli grins as he hangs up the phone. Allie's device had worked perfectly. It picked up Jessica's transmission and allowed Altobelli to communicate with her. Behind him, Allie smiles triumphantly as she walks up to behind him.

"How did it do?"

"I'll put it to you like this, Miss Farrow. If I was behind my desk still, I'd order fifteen of these babies from you." Allie's blush is pronounced as he goes on. "Since I'm not, however, I happen to know some people that know some people."

"Underworld families?"

"More like covert connections from my days as a Marine. I tell you, nothing beats a good knuckle buster than a bout in a ring. I was Golden Gloves champ, three years running, before I left the Corps and joined the LAPD."

"How'd you get covert connections?"

"Like I said. I know some people that know some people."

"Okay, I won't pry any deeper. You know, you really should talk to Cole. He's into cloak and dagger routines. Maybe even Frankie."

"I'll think about it. So, how'd you get mixed up in this project?"

"I was responsible for designing a lot of the 'Defender's offensive and defensive capabilities. Including the False-Ally projector. It's one of the 'options' on there."

"Let me guess. It allows the 'Defender' to be in two places at once. If not more. What's the range on it?"

"As long as you have line of sight with the initial image, it can go on for a while. It can even be used to cloak the 'Defender', having it look like any car you want. But, it has to be of equal size if not close."

"Impressive. Can it conceal Police uniforms as well for Officers when they go into hostile territory?"

"Don't know off-hand. Never really tried it before. On the side, I have been working on a belt-worn projector using the same principles as the False-Ally on it." Allie can't help but notice Altobelli's interest as the man nods.

"How far along are you?"

"Well, given the state of technology, I've got the circuitry miniaturized enough. The main problem is power supply and how much to use. It's so compact, the slightest overload could render it inoperable. And that's the best case scenario."

"What's the worst case?"

"Detonation." She can't help but wince in agreement when he does. "Indeed."

"My friends have a friend. He might be able to help you on that project."

"It'd take a super-genius to figure it out. I've got the circuitry figured and together, but every source of power I tried had overloaded it." Looking around, she can't help but smile. "So this is where Frankie, Astor and Julian waged their war on the 'Outfit'."

The power-station still had the original maintenance equipment for the 'Viper' in place which, to their surprise, was still operational. They had arrived in the daylight hours, with the 'Viper' in 'Street' Mode and followed by Frankie's Intrepid. Altobelli rode with Frankie while Allie rode with Cole.

"So, what do you think of the place, Mr Altobelli?"

Nodding in approval, Altobelli replies, "Impressive, Mr Waters. It's about equal to the original Command Center for Street Hawk."

"I've heard a lot about the machine when I was growing up. For it's time, it was impressive. In fact, there was a two-wheeled version of the 'Viper', codenamed 'Storm'. It was tested here in Metro. But, it had too many flaws in it. Could 'Storm' have been based off of the technology that comprised Street Hawk?"

"I don't think so, Miss Farrow. The original cycle's creator remade the cycle in the same way with the same name. Quite frankly, I'd never heard of 'Storm'. But, I'm sure it would have been impressive as well." Next thing they know, Westlake's Jeep arrives. Once the Jeep comes to a stop, Westlake steps out, holding a box. "Hello, Detective."

"Hello, Commissioner." Holding the box up, Westlake smirks and says, "Special delivery, courtesy of 'THD'. Replacement components for the static-pulse generators."

"Who brought it in, Westlake?"

"A young woman, Cole. I even caught her name. Jessica." Suddenly, Altobelli starts laughing and tapers off to chuckling. "What's so funny, sir?"

"The letters 'THD'. They stand for 'Team Hawk Deliveries'. Congratulations, Detective. You had just met a member of Team Hawk."


	5. Meeting and Plotting

Kim Possible and Street Hawk: All Out War p 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible, Street Hawk or Viper. Wish I did though.

Meeting and Plotting

Later that night, the team is gathered at 675 Euclid, waiting to hear back from Altobelli. Upon her return to the air field, Jessica had informed them of the enigmatic communication from the gruff Police veteran.

Shortly before her return, Norman and the guys had shown up, with the stolen shipments and the leader of the thieves sleeping inside Rolling Base and the cycles escorting the van. When she was done explaining, the team agreed unanimously to go to the address and await the retired Commissioner's call.

Norman checks his watch and shakes his head. "He's running a bit late. Hello." In the distance, he spots a man wearing a tan trenchcoat walking toward the van. As the man approaches, he can see it's Altobelli. "Look alive, guys. He may be doing a live-contact."

"_GTR."_

Once Altobelli gets to the van, Norman signals for him to go to the passenger side. "Thank you, Mr Tuttle."

"No problem, Leo. So, what's up?"

"Three blocks from here is an alleyway. Drive to it. There's a group that's been dying to meet with you."

"They good?"

"They're angels. Guardian angels, if you catch my drift. Just like you guys."

"Just like us, eh? All right. Oh, by the way, meet the one that's been stealing the shipments." Hiking his thumb behind him, Norman indicates a sleeping female with blond hair and is tied up. "She and her buddies tried jacking us, but got a very rude surprise instead."

"I see. That explains why Double-H was there today. I gather she and the other ladies came by air."

"You got it, Leo." Grinning, Norman puts the van into 'Drive' and follows Altobelli's directions, the other vehicles behind him. War Bird flies overhead, to ensure they're not walking blindly into an ambush. She then picks up a car on her infrared.

"This is War Bird. Be advised I have a car on my FLIR. Looks to be a blue Viper. It's parked right in the alley you're heading into."

"_Roger that, War Bird. Keep your eyes peeled. This could be the welcome wagon and someone may be trying to crash the party."_

"Copy that, Base." As she watches the ground units go into the alley, she sees the car's headlights turn on and switch to high-beams. Barely under her breath, she mutters, "I'm sure they can see you just fine with your regular lamps, jackass."

On the ground, Norman flinches upon seeing the high beams, recalling intensely the moment of the original cycle's destruction and Jesse Mach's death. Altobelli catches this and nods his understanding. Thumping the man soundly on the back, Altobelli then steps out of the van, with Norman stepping out as well. Right behind the van, Street Hawk, Ninja, Sand and Hard Hawk all leave their vehicles and draw their arms.

Sweeping the alley, they see no other threats and hear a man's voice over the P.A. _"You can holster your arms, guys. I believe we have something to discuss."_

Looking toward Norman, the team sees him nod his head and does so. Street Hawk steps forward and asks, "What do you want to talk about?"

"_A group called the Sho-Da-Kah. A friend of ours learned that they're going to try to take Metro. Completely."_

"Well, we can't have that, can we? Let's talk turkey." Next thing the group knows, the headlights shut off and they see two figures approaching. A woman with red hair and a man with dirty blond hair.

Up in the sky, War Bird can barely control her mirth as she says, "If I didn't know any better, I'd say those are the older versions of Sand and Street." Turning on her microphones, she eagerly tunes in to the conversation.

"_I'm Special Agent Thomas Cole and this is Detective Cameron Westlake. She's with Metropol's Special Projects Division."_

"_How do you do, Agent Cole? I'm Sand Hawk, this is my husband Street. Beside us to our left is Ninja, to our right is Hard Hawk and up above us is Ninja's wife, War Bird. I see you met Commissioner Altobelli."_

Westlake nods and replies, _"I have indeed. I must admit, I'm quite impressed with your track record. No failed missions, as of public record, of course."_

"_Oh, it's no big deal. We just do what we can to stave off the criminal elements. So, what's the deal with the Sho-Da-Kah?"_

"_You'll see, Hard. Follow us, please. We had to vacate our base of operations because we think we may have been blown."_

"_Did anyone talk, Detective?"_

"_Based on the call I got outside, I think so, Ninja. It's almost as if someone knows about the project already. Maybe someone that had an inkling of the project. I don't really know, though. But, the voice did sound familiar, vaguely."_

With that, the team members remount their vehicles and get ready to follow the 'Viper'. As the vehicle pulls out of the alley, War Bird comes out of the hover and steadily trails the other ground vehicles. Behind her visor, Bonnie notices a figure in the shadows. But, just as quickly, before she can warn them, the figure vanishes.

"Now that was really fuckin' weird." Knowing the helo's surveillance equipment had recorded it, she puts it out of her mind after giving a small amount of time to pondering it. Tilting the control yoke forward, she starts following the ground vehicles, unsure as to what to do.

Once the vehicles had cleared the alley, a form wearing a black trenchcoat and fedora steps out of the shadows. "So they're heading for our old outpost. I should have been more discreet. They must have thought they were blown. Sorry, my friends. But I had to go undercover. The best way was to fake my death and vanish." With a grunt, he says, "Back to the safe house. Gotta find out what the Sho-Da-Kah's up to."

Thirty minutes later, in the Sho-Da-Kah safe-house, the tension is so thick, you can cut it with a chainsaw, tipped with steel-cutting teeth. On one side of one table is head of the Arabic contingent, on the other is Chinese. Another table is Caucasian and African-American on opposite sides. Right now, they're all arguing about the biggest question.

"I still say my fellow jihadis should lead! After all, we are superior to the infidels that don't follow Islam."

"China has a long history of producing excellent leaders. As such, we should lead."

"Oh sure. Just because you guys gave the world gunpowder and the tunnels for the railroad. Face it, you'd still be ass-backwards if we didn't bring you over here. It'll be easier if we just led!"

"You kidding me, Whitey? You've got to be seriously tripping if you really believe that. The reason you guys brought them over here is the same you brought us over here to begin with. Y'all are too damn lazy to do the work yourselves! So, as compensation, my homeys should lead!"

The argument goes on and on until the sound of a gun is heard. The leaders of the contingents look and see Gary Stone, the local Sho-Da-Kah man that had brought them to the spacious mansion.

"I've had enough of your bickering! I bring you guys here, together, into my fucking home and this is the thanks I get! Geez! No wonder we're getting our asses handed to us every time we go up against Team Hawk! We're so intent on bickering, we don't have time to form a cohesive strategy. Now, I admit, I may have been with the Sho-Da-Kah for five years and so far, those years have been wonderful. But, now that Team Hawk has us on the run, I'm starting to feel greatly concerned. They already nailed Gauron and Garthe Knight. Sooner or later, they'll nail us! We have to nail them first!"

"So how do we do that, homes?"

"First order of business, you guys need to stop squabbling. You sound like little boys trying to compare your dicks with each other. I mean, for crying out loud! We're supposed to be mature and sensible adults! Certainly we can act our ages!" Letting a tense minute pass, the man pauses before continuing.

"Second order of business is to take various ideas we each can contribute and use to achieve our goals with no body count at all. If we're to establish a foothold and safe-haven for our brethren, along with subjugate the people of Metro, we need a series of smart plans."

"Well, we could always have fireworks displays so potent, people in the city would think they're being bombed."

"Sounds plausible, Ahmed. Shockingly enough, I never took you for the type that enjoyed fireworks."

"I do. As long as it's infidels or rockets exploding."

"Okay. Just got psycho." The other men chuckle at the Caucasian man's wit, except for the Arabic. "Look, Ahmed. I may be a member of the Sho-Da-Kah, but I'm still an American citizen, as are our African-American and Chinese ancestry friends. We do have national pride you know. What bin-Laden did was wrong and immoral."

"Who are you to speak of immoral acts? Americans are responsible for the crises in the world with their dreams of global conquest."

"You Arabic motherfucker! The people that died that day were going about their daily lives, trying to support their families. I see nothing wrong with that!" The African-American man gets up from the table and lunges toward the Arabic leader, with the Caucasian barely able to restrain him. "Let me hurt that little sand tick!"

"You believe in paying taxes for a decadent government? The only true way to support families is through prayer to Allah."

"Let me guess. You pray to Allah for food and he drops it at your doorstep or what-have-you at your damn cave entrances." The African-American shakes his head and says, "If you're on crack, it's some very good shit."

At the sound of another gunshot, the two men sit down and glare toward the other table. Neither the Arab or the Chinese man had gotten up from their seats during the confrontation.

Stone shakes his head in pity and says, "There's a lot of tension in this room here. So, let's go out and have some fun. Who has some ideas?"

"We could go door to door, dropping off fortune cookies to the people we'll be ruling over."

"Forget it, buddy. I say we throw rolls of toilet paper all over the place. It'd be like a fraternity prank for us."

"Drive-by shooting. That's a lot of fun."

"I'm kinda with the African-American on that one. I have an AK-47 with me. As do my fellow jihadis." With that, another argument starts. Prompting Stone to slap his own face and shake his head.

'Jeez. No wonder Team Hawk has it so easy picking these goobers off. They have no organizational structure. That's why they have so many problems. I can hardly wait to get done with this assignment. I miss Frankie and Westlake. Maybe even Catlett too. It'd be nice to see Julian again as well.'

Gary Stone, alias Joe Astor, can only chuckle silently as he exits the room, intent on fleeing the squabbling. His assignment hadn't been easy from the start. First, he had to obtain a sample of his own blood and put it inside a pouch. Second, he and a GJ agent that he worked with in the past did a slight bit of acting to make it convincing. The Agent dressed as a drug-addicted transient and shot Astor with a blank round. Upon his collapse, the Agent dragged his form into a nearby alleyway, allowing Astor to begin his assignment.

He had first been assigned to infiltrate and monitor the various groups that were operating in Metro under the guise of Gary Stone. When he learned the groups had united into one name, he wrote it down for future reference. Upon learning of the Sho-Da-Kah's initial defeat at the hands of Team Hawk, he quickly squirreled it away for future reference as well.

When he had the opportunity to, he did some quiet asking around and learned that Team Hawk had several successes before coming across the Sho-Da-Kah for the first time. Ever since then, no mission against the Sho-Da-Kah had an ending of failure on the part of the team.

The reason why? No one really knew, aside from excellent teamwork and tactics. Of course, there were some times when lethal force had been called for. But, Astor was already quite familiar with lethality.

He had no choice. It was forced onto him when the love of his life was bombed. Literally. One of his former associates from his days as Michael Peyton chose suicide over prison. Ironically enough, the former associate was responsible for his love's death.

Snapping back to the present, Astor grins as he checks his watch and goes into his bedroom. It was time for his check-in with the Lead Agent on the case. "This is Wheel-man to Patch."

"_Patch here. Report Wheel-man."_

"The guys are squabbling again. At first, they were squabbling about leadership. Now, they're arguing about entertainment."

"_I bet you wish you were back with the Project now. Don't you?"_

"You got that right, Patch. I see the bird has met with the snake."

"_They weren't supposed to initiate contact. Only to drop off a part. Something must have garnered their interest."_

"I concur, ma'am. What are my orders?"

"_For now, maintain your cover. You're too valuable to lose, Wheel-man."_

"Copy that. Wheel-man out." When communication ends, Astor slips back into his Gary Stone persona and exits the room, hoping the four men had stopped squabbling. Much to his dismay, and amusement, they hadn't. For all four men are beating each other senseless, yelling out their preferences.

Staying in the shadows, the man can't help but think, 'They lasted this long? Very hard to believe. This may go even easier than expected. For Team Hawk and my friends.' Next thing he knows, the fighting stops, allowing him to examine the leaders of the contingents. Bruised eyes, busted bloody lips and a pair of smiles that happen to be missing teeth.

"Look at you four! Go get your wounds tended to and come back downstairs for a briefing. It's one thing to be fighting our opponents. But in-house fighting is not allowed at all. Do you hear me?"

"Yes sir." All four men exit the room and head for their quarters while 'Stone' shakes his head and grins wryly.

'All too easy. In a way, I kinda pity those poor guys. They're outmatched. They'll be massacred once Team Hawk and the Viper Team get their hands on them. Oh well. If you wanna make an omelet, you gotta break some eggs.'


	6. Communication and Plans

Kim Possible and Street Hawk: All Out War p 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible, Street Hawk or Viper. Wish I did though.

Communication and Plans

Upon arrival at the Viper Team's base of operations, they can't help but be amazed at the size of it. Once the vehicles had stopped and War Bird touched down on the power-station's floor, the Viper Team shows them to the communications equipment.

"Over here, we have Dr Allie Farrow, she's our systems engineer. Right with her is Frankie Waters, the best mechanic Metropol ever had." Westlake turns around and adds, "We entrusted you with who we are. You can do the same with us. If anything, we share a kinship of sorts."

Street Hawk nods and replies, "Let's show them who we are, guys. If they're anything like who we've worked with in the past, I doubt very much they'd like their existence announced to the world. So we're safe on that front, at least." The others nod in agreement and, one by one, remove their helmets while the taller and smaller forms remove their masks.

"Wade Load. Smarty. I'm the information and tech guy for the team."

"Norman Tuttle."

"Jane-Renton Tuttle."

"Ron Stoppable. Street Hawk."

"Kim Possible-Stoppable. Sand Hawk."

"Bonnie Rockwaller. War Bird."

"Hirotaka Rockwaller. Ninja."

"Jessica Mach. Hard Hawk." She then grins and asks, "Remember me, Detective Westlake?" Upon Westlake's smile and nod, Jessica looks toward the 'Viper' and shakes her head skeptically. "I'm sorry, but I just don't see how this car can be a project."

"Not this car. This car." Next thing Jessica and the others, aside from Altobelli, know, the car is going through a rapid change. One minute, it's blue. The next, battleship-grey and aggressive-looking. Looking toward Cole, they see him grinning as he walks toward it. "We call this configuration the 'Defender'. I'll explain the factory options to you."

The team listens with rapt attention as Cole explains the car's capabilities and weaponry. When he's done, the team introduces their Metro counterparts to their vehicles. The first thing that Frankie does? Yep, you guessed it. He sits on 'Street Hawk's seat and promptly gets thrown off.

"So it's not a regular motorcycle, then."

"Afraid not, Mr Waters. 'Street Hawk' is actually an all-terrain pursuit/attack vehicle. Much like 'Ninja' is. It's my pride and joy. It does the preceding unit proud."

"I heard about Officer Mach's death, Mr Tuttle. Along with the cycle's destruction. I'd have loved to have seen the original cycle. It must have been a work of mechanical art."

"It was, Dr Farrow. It was. It was ahead of it's time and Jesse pushed it beyond it's limits, just to see what it could really do." Looking over at the 'Defender', he smirks and adds, "I just wish Julian can be here. It'd be great catching up on old times."

"You know Dr Julian Wilkes? How?"

"We were friends at MIT, Dr Farrow. I didn't let his wheelchair bother me as he was another regular guy." He can't help but notice Kim smirking toward Ron and grins at the irony. "Of course, my step-son's in the same boat as Julian and Ron treats him like a normal person." Suddenly, he hears Frankie and Westlake chuckling. "What is it?"

"Julian's not in a wheelchair anymore. He used the morphing technology to repair his spine." Frankie smiles and Westlake takes over.

"As a result, Julian's able to walk again. Of course, it took some intense therapy. Right, Frankie?"

"That's right, Westlake." Next thing he knows, Frankie sees Jane's tear-filled eyes. "Mrs Tuttle?"

"There's a chance my little boy can walk again?" At Frankie's nod, she asks, "How effective is it? I've tried so many things, but never morphing technology."

"It's quite effective. It seems the technology morphs itself into any needed form. That's my best guess right there. After all, I'm just a grease monkey, not a scientist."

"Monkeys! Sick and wrong!"

Kim winces at Frankie's glance and explains, "Bad camp memories. They still haunt Ron."

"Hmm, that's a given." Grinning, Frankie asks, "Just how solid is their friendship?"

"Solid as ours. When Ron met Felix, he found another friend and treated him like just another guy. While I made an ass of myself."

"Don't be too hard on yourself, KP. You've always been a nice person and want to help people. Your natural 'Kim-ness' can't help but go overboard at times."

"Ron's right, K. Just like tryouts. You nailed it, 'barely'. Fact of the matter was, I was so way jealous of your friendship with Ron. You always remained tight with him, even after what I'd say."

"Bonnie, what have I told you about bringing up the dead issues? Don't. It's in the past. We're here, we're friends, it's all good."

"I'm sorry, Ron. But, think about it. I was a bitch as a child because my 'Father' told me to. If only I disobeyed him, we could have been friends a lot sooner."

"Or you could have wound up getting beaten all the time, Bonnie. Maybe even worse. You know something? It may help to think of it this way. Undercover friend, without knowing the mission." Bonnie ponders it before starting to chuckle, giggle and laugh. "See, that's what I'm talking about. We were meant to be friends, but your 'Father' was a real asshole. So damn full of shit. All he said and did was shit."

Bonnie is so busy laughing, she can't even talk. Instead, she manages to gasp out, between guffaws, "That... is... so... fuckin'... true... Ron!" In five minutes, her laughter tapers off to minor giggles and groans. "Laughter may be good medicine, but it can also be painful as hell." Looking toward Ron, she smiles softly and says, "Thank God for you, Ron."

"Thinking of, unless you want to meet him personally, I suggest you guys gather around here. This is the reason for the meeting." As the teams walk toward Altobelli's position, he says, "Dr Farrow had managed to get information about the Sho-Da-Kah. Dr Farrow, if you please."

"You got it, Mr Altobelli." Taking a seat at the console, she begins. "Three weeks ago, I was testing a prototype tracing and recording system that uses GPS technology. What I found was disturbing, yet proof that my unit works."

"What'd you find, Dr Farrow?"

"Have a listen, Jessica." With that, Allie plays the recording.

"_Los Angeles, Middleton, Lowerton, Beijing, Detroit, Shanghai. All lost, including our financial backer Brother Knight. The hit man we hired failed us and allowed himself to be incarcerated. And it's all because of that infernal Team Hawk!"_ A slight pause is heard before the speaker speaks again. _"Even more, my jihadis are dropping like flies every time they go up against the coalition. I barely have enough to send somewhere else."_

At that point, they hear a woman's voice. _"What do you suggest we do, Brother bin-Laden?"_ The team can't help but feel shocked at the name. The most hated man on the planet is part of the Sho-Da-Kah!

"_It's time for us to do a counter-attack. Brother Gemini, how many troops do you have on hand?"_

"_The forces of WWEE are at your disposal, Brother bin-Laden. How about you, Frau Heinlen?"_

"_My Neo-Nazis and Skinheads are up to the task. Even more, however, I don't think they'll enjoy working with Brother bin-Laden's cohorts. So, I propose we send them somewhere they can work without interference. Any ideas?"_

"_Japan. I have an operative in place and she sold an unsuspecting couple a van. The operation should be undertaken at the same time of the counter-attack."_

"_Very well, Gemini. Frau Heinlen, tell them to seek out one with secrets. Secrets to Black Technology. If only Brother Gauron was still with us. He'd have been able to tell us who it is." _After a pause, he adds, _"Send all your other men to a city known as Metro. We may have lost the battle for Cadillac Heights in Detroit, but it was only a neighborhood. If we can take the city, the Sho-Da-Kah will reign supreme there. Also, send some Arm Slaves up there. I'm thinking five of the RK-96 should do quite nicely for the assault up there."_

The team then hears Gemini nervously saying, _"There may be a slight problem on that front, Brother bin-Laden. There are rumors floating around of a silver mystery car. This car prowls the streets and fights the criminals it comes across on it's own terms."_

"_Bah! Total nonsense! What could one car, if it even exists, possibly do? If you come across it, destroy it for the glory of the Sho-Da-Kah."_

"_As for Team Hawk?"_

"_Kill them, destroy their vehicles and learn their identities. If they have families, eliminate them as well. Be they adults or children."_ At that, the communication ends and the team members are horrified, angry and eager to wipe the bastard and his friends out.

Snarling, Bonnie says, "Anyone you guys want, you can have. But, that loser's ass is so mine!"

"Which loser, Bonnie? The Sho-Da-Kah is full of losers after all." Ron's comment has Bonnie laughing angrily.

"Oh, that is so true, Ron! Bin-Laden is the biggest loser. I want his head on my wall as a trophy."

"Get in line, Bonnie. That bastard wants to kill our 'rents and children too."

"The line starts here, K. But, if there's anything left, you get to have it. I'll do what I can to leave you some, but I make no promises." Turning to Allie, Bonnie asks, "Where is that no-good camel-humping cave rat hiding at?"

Removing her glasses, Allie replies, "I only got the location as of three weeks ago. He may have cleared out by now."

Shrugging, Jessica says, "It's a start at least. What about monitoring for audio traffic matching his? Can you use the information to start with?"

"Yes, I believe so. I can triangulate his position the next time he transmits and give you guys the information." Next thing she knows, they start laughing sinisterly and she sees dark auras spring up around them. 'Why do I have a good feeling about this?'

Norman, on the other hand, sees the maniacal glint in his friends' eyes and shakes his head while he chuckles. 'This is going to be good.'

At the Sho-Da-Kah safe house, the contingents are hammering out their plans, as per 'Stone's suggestion. In the background, 'Stone' watches intently as the unsuspecting goons make their plans. Upon hearing a knock at the door, he turns and heads for the manor's main door.

When he gets there and opens it, he comes across a face he hadn't expected or hoped to ever see again. "Mr Stone, I presume."

"I am."

"I'm Lane Cassidy. I used to run the 'Outfit' that ruled the city before my conviction. I understand that this is where the famous Sho-Da-Kah is hiding out." At 'Stone's raised eyebrow, the man smirks and adds, "I still have my sources, Mr Stone. Matter of fact, you look kinda familiar to me."

"I get that at times. The way I see it is sooner or later, they all start looking alike to you."

"Hmm, plausible theory. After all, it's said we all have a double somewhere. Luckily enough, your double's missing. Hopefully, he's dead."

"What'd he do?"

"He helped put me away." At that, Cassidy enters the house and looks around. "You have good taste, Mr Stone. This is the oldest mansion in Metro."

"Yeah. I got it at a good price." As 'Stone' closes the door, he thinks, 'Not good! Sooner or later, Cassidy's going to be onto my true identity! Even more, what's he doing out of Prison?'

As 'Stone' follows him around the house, Cassidy thinks, 'I don't know what he's trying to pull, but Astor's face is not that easy to replicate. When the time comes to strike, I'll take over the operation and deal with Mr Astor once and for all.' Smirking, he mentally adds, 'It's only too bad I can't destroy that car as well.'

When he gets to the main room, he sees four men, all of different races, huddled together in a feverish planning session. When one of them looks up, he smiles and says, "Go about your business, guys. I'm just watching here."

"Well, that's all well and good, but what are you doing here, homes?"

"I've come to see about taking an advisory position in your endevour."

"Well, pull up a chair and see what we've got so far, buddy."

"No. We don't need another infidel advising us as to how to do this."

"Do you know who this is, Ahmed? This is Lane Cassidy, the biggest, baddest crime boss in Metro's history. If anyone knows anything about crime, it's him. He stays."

"I'm with white-bread on this one. How about you, chopsticks?"

"I'm intrigued." Patting the seat beside him, the Chinese man says, "Please, sit."

"Thank you. Don't mind if I do." Smirking over at the Arabic man, he says, "Sorry, but it seems you're outvoted."

"So it would seem, Mr Cassidy. So it would seem." Extending his hand, he says, "Ahmed."

"Nice to meet you, Ahmed. Well, let's just see what we have here." Reading down the list, he notices things that don't quite make sense. "This RK-96 here. What is it?"

"A Russian-made Arm Slave, the successor to the RK-92 'Savage'. We have five of them, placed around the city's perimeter. Those will keep State Authorities from coming in here to restore order in the ensuing chaos." Ahmed is pleased with himself as he goes on. "When the battle is won, Brother bin-Laden himself will be here to celebrate while the people of Metro are either slaves at our feet or dead in the ground."

"I see. The big rigs?"

"My idea. Remember the OKC bombing?" At Cassidy's nod, the Caucasian man goes on. "Within the trailers is enough fertilizer and plastic explosives to destroy the city if we can't take it." Shrugging, the man adds, "In any case, it may not be needed, but it'll be ready if we need it."

"What about the townspeople and Metropol? I'm sure you've taken them into account."

"The Police force here is weak, as is the citizenry. For that matter, the only thing that's able to give us some difficulty is the silver mystery car we've heard talk about, but we've never seen it." The African-American shrugs as he adds, "No sweat off my balls."

"I have no doubt you will see it sooner or later. Needless to say, it does exist. City-Gov doesn't acknowledge it, as it gives them plausible deniability. It's technology is state-of-the-art. Many have tried to defeat it, but every attempt failed. The only way to eliminate it is to separate the car from it's driver."

Back at the power-station, Allie is working on her false-ally projector project. Next thing she knows, she feels someone's presence above her. Turning back, she sees it's Wade. "Mr Load, hello."

"Dr Farrow, it's nice to meet you. I read all about your work on projectors and computer programming."

"I've heard about your work too. Super-genius at a tender age of ten. Went through college already and helped Team Possible before they retired. Yet, those two don't look retired."

"In the public's eye, they're retired all right. Outside the eye, however, is another story. What are you working on?"

"A belt-worn version of the false-ally projector. I'm having some trouble finding a power source that won't fry out the circuitry. It's simply mind-boggling. Everything I tried didn't work."

"Have you tried regulator circuits yet?"

"Yeah. I also tried redundant regulators. They got fried every single time."

"Maybe I should take a look."

"Have at." Getting up from the bench, Allie stretches and says, "I need some coffee anyway. Want anything?"

"Just some Coca-Cola, please."

"Coming right up." As Allie walks toward the coffee machine and refrigerator, she can't help but think about Frankie. Next thing she knows, she hears Wade's excited voice.

"I've found it!" Rushing back to him, she looks over his shoulder. "The circuitry is sound, but it needs an external adjuster, along with an internal regulator. You were on the right path, Dr Farrow. Just needed a closer look, is all."

"Care to assist in finishing the work, Wade?"

"Sure Allie. It's not every day I get to work with another technician." With that, the two braniacs start working on the project. Two hours later, they get it together and decide to test it.

"Let's see if we can find a mannequin. Just to be on the safe side."

"Sounds good, Allie."


	7. Calls and Extraction

Kim Possible and Street Hawk: All Out War p 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible, Street Hawk, Full Metal Panic! or Viper. Wish I did though.

Calls and Extraction

Meanwhile, the team's field members are poring over the recording of the intercepted transmission. The other items, they're able to plan for. But, for the five Arm Slaves, they decide to involve some friends of theirs. Jessica goes over to Hard Hawk and brings out her sat-phone.

Dialing her house's number, she waits while the phone rings. "Hey Mom. Is Stuart still around?"

"_Yes, he is, Jessica. He was just telling me about how Lt Sagara helped save the submarine. Along with Captain Testarossa and Miss Chidori from that loony."_

"Can I speak to him please? We may have an incident worthy of the SRT Arm Slaves. If possible, I'd like Urzus 2 and 6 to come here with their M9s."

"_I'll put him on the phone for you, dearie. He'll probably know what you're talking about."_

In Middleton, Lily looks over at Stuart and says, "It's Jessica. She's saying something about M9s and an Urzu. What the heck is an Urzu? Some kind of weapon?"

The lanky man smiles and replies, "Not really, ma'am. Urzu is a call sign for members of the SRT. Did she say which Urzus?"

"Yeah. 2 and 6. What are M9s?"

"Arm Slaves. The current issue for Mithril's forces."

"I'd love to see them some day." Handing him the phone, she adds, "For right now though, talk to her."

"You got it." Smiling, Stuart says, "Hey, how's it going Jessie?"

"_My Mother told you about that, didn't she?"_

"Yeah, she did."

"_She tends to talk a little too much. I haven't been called that since I was fifteen years old, for crying out loud!"_

"You know how it is with Mothers. Trust me. I had an embarrassing name when I was a kid as well." Upon hearing Jessica chuckle, he asks, "So, what's the gig?"

"_Are you familiar with the RK-96?"_

"Only marginally. Lt Commander Kalinin and the SRT dealt with them on Berildabou Island. Long before Miss Chidori and Lt Sagara got together. Why do you ask?"

"_We're about to have some AS trouble here. Particularly of the RK-96 type."_

"I see. All right. I'll call the Captain and give her the situation. So, what's the weather like in Metro?"

"_For right now, it's dry. But that could change from the looks of these clouds over here."_

"All right. I'll talk to you later, Jessie."

"_Stuart!"_ Stuart hangs up the phone and chuckles wickedly at the sound of Jessica's screech. He then goes over to his bag and brings out his communications unit.

"This is Landlubber One to Swimmer. Swimmer, do you read, over?"

"_This is Captain Testarossa. How's it going in Middleton, Lt Argyle?"_

"It's going fine, ma'am. But, Jessica's not here right now. It seems they're about to encounter a situation involving Arm Slaves."

"_Where at, Lt, and what kind?"_

"A city called Metro. The RK-96."

"_I see. Did she request Arm Slave assistance?"_

"Yes ma'am. From Urzus 2 and 6. From the sounds of things, I'd say the attack is about to happen. When exactly? No clue at all."

"_Very well. I'll go ahead and send the M9s to Metro under ECS cover. That way, Team Hawk would have an excellent chance of stopping the attack. Could it have something to do with the Sho-Da-Kah?"_

"I can't deny the possibility of it, ma'am."

On Merida Island, Captain Teletha Testarossa nods, saying, "Then we mustn't let this opportunity go by, Lt. Thank you for your prompt report."

"_Landlubber One, roger."_ At that, contact ends and the petite Captain sets about preparations. Once they're done, she initiates contact with their Team Hawk counterparts.

"Team Hawk, this is Captain Testarossa. We're in."

"_Roger that. Hard Hawk out."_

Back over in Metro, Jessica gives her teammates the thumbs up, indicating their friends would like to 'party' as well. The others grin and nod in reply, knowing just how much their friends like to 'party'. Of course, the gesture is beyond their Metro counterparts, but Altobelli's able to give them some details.

"No comment. I have yet to meet someone from that group. So, until then, I can't really comment. But, I'll tell you this much. They work very much like you guys do. In secret and against criminals. Just like a certain hotshot used to do back in the day."

"They were the group that bailed you out, right?"

"Not quite, Detective. They worked in conjunction with Team Hawk to shut down the Shanghai operation. And also to rescue that one guy, whose cousin is a member of that group."

Frankie looks over at their counterparts and muses, "Their friends must be pretty powerful. They could be helpful in this."

"I have no doubt about that, Mr Waters. It could get to be kinda fun."

"You're like I was the first time we worked together, Leo." Altobelli can't help but jump up in shock from hearing Ron's voice. "It's only too bad Kim was on Maternity leave at the time."

"Yeah. Of course, things were a little iffy at first. Especially when one of them drew a gun and aimed it at Rufus."

"What do you mean by that, Kim?" Frankie is puzzled, as is Altobelli, as he asks, "For that matter, what's a Rufus?"

"Rufus is a naked mole rat, Mr Waters. He's Mr and Mrs Stoppable's little friend." Altobelli can't help but smirk as he asks, "Has he eaten any expensive cheese lately?"

"Nah. He's very devoted to Bueno Nacho. Of course, like Bonnie said, to him, cheese is cheese."

"Oh, how true that is, Kim. It's only too bad he couldn't be here for this. After all, your brothers needed him to be a test pilot for one of their projects. I just hope it'll be safe for him."

"Yeah. Just like when we went to Texas."

Frankie then snaps his fingers and says, "Poke out my eyes! I need to call Julian to let him know about your friend. Do you think he'd go for the operation?"

"I don't really know offhand. The F-dawg is used to his cyber-robotic wheelchair. So it's kinda hard to say. I better call him as well and let him know he's about to have a visitor."

"Sounds prudent, Ron. I'll get started on my end." With that, Frankie goes over to the console and initiates contact. As he dials the number, he mutters, "I just hope he ain't asleep." Next thing he knows, he hears a voice he hadn't heard in years.

"_Dr Wilkes' office, Dr Julian Wilkes speaking."_

"Julian, it's Frankie."

"_Hey, how've you been? Haven't seen you since the memorial service."_

"I've been alright. As have Westlake and Cole."

"_The other one that blew up the car, right?"_

"Yep. The very same. Reason why I'm calling is this. Are you still mobile?"

"_Oh yeah. No signs of failure whatsoever. Why do you ask?"_

"Got a friend of a friend that wants you to meet with a friend of his. He's in the same boat you were in."

"_How'd it happen?"_

"Hold on and I'll find out." Muting the line, he asks, "How'd it happen?"

"Drunk driver. His Father died and his spine was busted up some." Frankie can't help but wince as he turns back to the console.

"It was a DUI. His spine was busted up some and his Father died."

"_Where's he at?"_

"Colorado. Middleton Colorado. Name of Felix Renton."

"_Who is this? Identify yourself."_

"You mean you don't recognize my voice, buddy?"

"_Norman? Norman Tuttle? Holy smokes, what are doing with Frankie? Frankie, I hope you're not calling me from you-know-where." _

"I'm calling from the old power-station, actually. There was something strange the other night and we had to bug out in a hurry."

"_That bad, huh? Okay, I'll catch the next flight out and head for Colorado. Norman, I'll be expecting a full explanation when I see you again."_

"You got it, Julian. Good hearing your voice again."

"_Likewise."_ Once the call's ended, Frankie turns to Norman and smirks.

"I can hardly wait to hear how you and Julian got to be good friends."

"It's quite a story, Frankie. It's quite a story. But for now, let's get those pods fixed."

"Right on, my fellow motor-head."

In the background, the Stoppables and Rockwallers watch with amused expressions on their faces. Bonnie turns to Kim and asks, "Is it just me, or are they bonding?"

"I'd say they're bonding. After all, it's a jungle out there and there's all kinds of wildlife out there. People like us and guys like them. And, of course, the total nuts."

"Oh yeah. Just like the freak-shows you and Ron used to deal with. So, any word on Killigan?"

"As long as he doesn't do an island spoof, he should be alright." That has Bonnie tittering softly as she shakes her head at Ron's wisecrack. They then head over to the work area and start working on the pods on the 'Defender'.

"I'll tell you this much. Dr Wilkes picked a catchy name for this bad boy."

"How true that is, K. I can just imagine what Ron would have called it."

"What would that be, Bon-Bon?"

"I'm thinking 'Doom Machine' or maybe 'Hell on Wheels'." Shrugging, she adds, "Then again, those terms describe it very well."

"Oh yeah. Those two terms are very apt. Especially when it comes to the bozos we fight against. Because it's what happens to them." The others nod and chuckle in agreement as they get to work.

Meanwhile, Wade is about to head back over to Sky Base when he gets a transmission. "Load here."

"_Mr Load, we have a situation. Lane Cassidy, the man formerly in charge of the 'Outfit' in Metro, is out of prison. GJ has an operative in place. That operative is the one that was instrumental in putting Cassidy behind bars. Team Hawk is to locate and extract the man before it's too late."_

"What's his name, Dr Director?"

"_His cover name is Gary Stone, but his true name is Joe Astor. The Cassidy file had just now hit my desk. That's when I called you."_

"Roger that, Dr Director. I'll let Kim and the others know." As Dr Director's visage winks off, Wade runs over to the others. "Kim, we've got problems."

"What's going on, Wade?"

"Got a call from Double-D. GJ has an agent undercover that needs to be extracted."

"How bad is it?" Kim's voice is starting to border on tweaked.

"The operative is in danger. A man that was put behind bars was put there by the agent. Cover name is Gary Stone."

"So he could have been blown already. We'll get on it."

"Good luck." With that, he turns back to Sky Base, saying, "Just gotta find a mannequin for the test."

Meanwhile, Kim looks over at Ron and smirks. "Remember your day as a Pixie Scout, Ron?"

"All too well, Kim. What's up?" After Kim briefs him, he strokes his chin and says, "It could be promising. If the guy's involved with the Sho-Da-Kah, this could be even easier." Suddenly, his face scrunches into a frown. "I won't be able to pass as one, though. How about someone that had never been a Pixie Scout before because they didn't have them?"

Her face alighting into a grin, Kim says, "Oh Jessica."

An hour later, Jessica's driving Hard Hawk to the address listed in the phone book. To say it wasn't easy to find would have been an understatement. There were fifteen Stones listed in the book, with four starting with 'G'. After two failed attempts, Jessica crossed her fingers and hoped for a lucky break. She got it.

"Well, here we are." Looking down at herself, she smirks. "I may look ridiculous in this getup, but at least it's a good fit." Reaching for the boxes in the seat beside her, she says, "Here we go." Walking up to the door, she gives her orange beret a quick adjustment and smiles as she knocks on the door.

When the door opens, she sees a man with dirty brown hair. "Mr Stone, I presume."

"I am. I take it you're the one that called me about Pixie Muffins."

"Oh yes. The Director of our troop said these could be your new favorites."

"How's her lazy eye doing these days? She still wearing that patch?" Giving her a slight wink, he lets her know that he knows their mutual friend.

Returning the wink, she replies, "Yep, she is. Looks like it'll be a while yet."

"I see. Things could a lot better on my end as well." Looking at the boxes, he grins and says, "Hey, Peanut Butter and Banana Nut. Nice combo."

"Yeah. Our newest flavor. She thought you might like it."

"I have no doubt." Giving her a slip of paper, he adds, "Thank you so much."

"Oh, be sure to check out the new 3-D glasses inside. The back panel is something that should be seen to believe."

"I'll do that. Thanks again." Watching as the young lady leaves, he grins as he opens the box and smells the muffins. "Smells good, too." Popping one into his mouth, he reaches into the box and brings out the glasses. "Tastes good, too."

Putting the glasses on, he looks at the back panel and smiles upon seeing the message. **"Go ahead and exit. Walk two blocks. We'll pick you up. TH."**

Back outside, Jessica opens the slip of paper and her jaw drops. "Guys, we've got problems." Pulling away from the curb, she continues. "He suspects his cover has been blown already. We need to hurry."

"_GTR."_ As she drives, she looks in her rear display and sees the man exiting the mansion.

As he walks along the sidewalk, Astor hears a van rolling toward him and a door slide open. Without waiting for it to stop, he gets in, saying, "Haul ass, man."

"You got it. Dr Director, we have the package."

"_Copy, Base. Keep him with you until it's over."_

"GTR." Turning toward his passenger, Norman grins and says, "Welcome aboard Team Hawk Lines. I'm your driver, Norman."

"Hello, Norman. Joe Astor. I gotta say I'm looking forward to seeing your guys stomp them senseless. Even more so since bin-Laden's going to be in town. He expects a victory."

"What're they planning?"

"They're planning to take Metro. Using Arm Slaves and bombs."

"We already know the details. When is it going to be?"

"Tomorrow. Four operations. No idea where the fifth one is."

"Five operations at once. Wait a minute. Japan! We have friends in Japan."

"What do you mean, Norman?"

"A friend of a mutual friend locked onto a transmission. In short, the SDK is sending an operation to Japan. We'll have to prioritize. We'll deal with them when we get done here." Looking toward Astor, he asks, "How many people total?"

"Eighty-eight. Two in command for each group, the remainder are the goons."

"Who's the biggest jackass?"

"That'd be Ahmed. He's so convinced he's better than everyone else, it's not even funny." Next thing Astor knows, they're pulling into the power-station. "You know about the place already?"

"Thanks to Frankie." When the van's pulled to a stop, both men exit the van and hear a familiar voice.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?" Norman can only laugh as Westlake bowls Astor over and start playfully punching his chest. "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT FRANKIE AND I HAD GONE THROUGH, LET ALONE JULIAN?"

"I know and I'm sorry, Cam. But I was under orders to go undercover. As a result, they got the next best driver to come back here."

"But why fake your death, though? It doesn't make sense."

"It does, if you're part of GJ's covert squad." Both turn at Ron's voice. "They couldn't afford the chance of Astor being connected with the project. So, they faked his death and listed him as a lookalike."

"How'd you figure it out?"

"Dr Director. Or rather, Patch. She told us all about it." Pointing all around, he adds, "All of us."

"That explains the interesting position I'm in right now." Grinning and blushing, Westlake helps Astor up off the floor and hugs him. Hard. "Missed you too, Cam."

"I said it before and I'll say it again. Now that's some fuel mix." Turning around, Astor sees Frankie grinning beside the 'Viper'. Along with a young African-American woman and an older man he had only seen recently. "Joe Astor, meet Allie Farrow and retired LAPD Commissioner Leo Altobelli. Allie helped create some of the offensive and defensive capabilities on the old car before she left us. Leo here just met her when he came here for his retirement."

"Why here? This city has a high crime rate, sir."

"The dart told me to come here, Mr Astor." Shrugging, he adds, "Off hand, maybe I was meant to come here after all." Suddenly smirking, he says, "Just like you were actually meant to crash your car. Do you know what the difference is between you and a chicken? All things aside, what separates you from an animal?"

"Fancy haircut? Ability to drive?"

"Nothing. It's life. It's all special. It's no different from a cow's life or a chicken's life. When it's over, it's over." As Altobelli walks away, he can hear Astor muttering darkly.

"There's a big fucking difference between me and a fucking chicken." At that, he finds he has someone to take under his wing for his retirement. In the form of Joe Astor. Only, Joe doesn't know it yet.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the power-station, Norman has gathered the others around and drops a bombshell on them. "I think Kaname's in danger."

"Why, Norman? She seems to be like a regular high school student."

"I know, Ron. But, let's look at the data at hand. A mercenary force, using highly-advanced technology, on the side of Justice. A seemingly regular teenage girl protected by a mercenary nearly her age."

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get to Tokyo and stomp those SDK losers silly."

"First things first, Bonnie. First, we crack the shell. Then we crack the nuts inside."

"That so doesn't make sense, K."

"In other words, Bon-Bon, first we deal with the Metro situation. Then we go to Tokyo." Grinning, Ron adds, "I like KP's explanation a lot better."

"Well, if we're going to do this, we'll need more intel than what we currently have. Plan 'A'?"

"Plan 'A' sounds about good. In fact, there's been something I've been wanting to try for quite a while now."

"What is it, Ron?"

"You'll see, KP. I'm pretty sure you'll like it."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. A real fantasy." As Ron tells her, she begins giggling.


	8. Plan A and Fishing

Kim Possible and Street Hawk: All Out War p 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible, Street Hawk or Viper. Wish I did though.

Plan A and Fishing

That evening, Omar is keeping watch on the street outside the mansion when he sees a highly attractive redhead walking along the sidewalk. Unaccompanied and wearing a green crop top with blue capri slacks. Feeling the need to lecture her, he walks down to the edge of the sidewalk and stops in front of her.

'Besides, we'll be ruling this city soon enough. So, might as well get some practice in.'

"Why are you alone? Even more, why aren't you wearing a robe as dictated by Islam?"

"Let's see. As to the second, it's because this is America. The first, well..." Her voice trails off as she brings out a black pistol with a silencer. "My husband is wanting to talk to one of you guys. He has some questions. I think you'll have the answers."

"What is that? A Beretta 92FS? Very nice. Good thing for me it's on safety." Next thing he knows, he feels a splitting pain in his left knee and falls to the ground, howling in pain.

"You're useless now." As she puts the gun to his temple, she starts to hear him pleading in Arabic. "Speak English, you dumb shit."

"Please, don't. I'll talk."

"Good. Up on your feet and walk gently. That hollow-point in your kneecap is just a preview of coming attractions." As they walk together, she looks at his face and scoffs. "Don't you know that beards are so last century?"

"I intend to shave it off before we begin our assault. For the glory of Allah."

"Well, for now, you're going to a party. Just come as you are, Mr Potato-head."

"Potato-head?"

"Yeah. It wouldn't be a party without a Potato-head."

Five minutes later, they're in the sky above Metro, flying in War Bird. With Omar dangling outside the helo by his feet. "You better start talking or we'll send you back to Arabia in a fucking bag! An itty-bitty-ditty bag! Boo-yah-hahahahahaha!"

"You better tell him what he wants to know, asshole! He's been known to get a little grumpy at times. Especially when Plan 'A' doesn't work!"

"To hell with Plan 'A'! I like this! The view's great!"

"What's he saying, Kim?"

"Plan 'A's a wash, Ron! Plan 'B'?"

"Yep! Plan 'B'! Get the rope if you please, Kim!"

"Coming right up, dear!" Kim reaches into the box on the floor and gives Bonnie a savage grin. "Take us to 15,000, Bonnie! Please and thank you!"

"Roger that, Kim!" Watching as Kim brings out the rope, she grins savagely as well. "Express elevator, huh?" At Kim's nod, she adds, "Have fun with the dummy, K!"

"GTR, Bonnie!" Kim then returns to Ron's side and ties the rope around Omar's ankles, saying, "Since you hate infidels so much and you'll probably die tonight, I might as well tell you! My husband's Jewish and I don't have a problem with it! Why do you?"

"The Jews stole Palestine from us, you filthy Jew loving whore!" His eyes can't help but bulge out as he watches Kim attach the rope to a support strut.

"Way wrong answer, loser!" Releasing Omar's ankles, Ron yells out, "Geronimo!"

As he falls screaming, Omar gets a look at the ground reaching up to greet him, only to feel a sudden stop that threatens to bring bile up his throat. The stop even threatens to tear his feet right off from his ankles as he feels the rope being brought up.

Once he's back in the aircraft, he gets a look at them and finally recognizes them. "Team Possible! Impossible! You're both retired! Even more, you don't use these methods! You're not supposed to!"

"Well, we're semi-retired! Just working under a new name! Not that you'll be able to tell anyone! As for our methods, we've gone to the Dark Side for this sitch! After all, it takes darkness to fight darkness, you dork! Now, what are you planning?"

"Oh, not much! Take over Metro, rule it with an iron fist, kill you and your families!"

Kim and Ron look at each other and nod in silent agreement. "We need another one! This one's a total moron!" Taking Omar's ankles, Ron watches as Kim undoes the bindings. "By the way, you're not getting near our families!" At that, he releases Omar's ankles again and closes the door.

This time, Omar's body meets the ocean, with the water breaking every bone in his body. As he sinks, Omar thinks, 'Maybe it was a bad idea to include their families after all!' With that thought, Omar drowns.

The next day, Altobelli is out fishing on the dock when he feels a sudden tug. "Oh, this feels like this could be the big one!" Laughing, he reels it in and his jaw drops. "A large-mouth bass. Haven't seen one of these in years! Hahahahahaha!"

"What you doing, Mr Altobelli?" Altobelli turns at Allie's voice and grins.

"Not much, Miss Farrow. Just doing a little fishing and I think I got a good one here." Proudly beaming, he holds up the fish.

"Oh wow! Look at the size of it!"

"Yeah, it's a whopper all right!" All of a sudden, they feel tremors in the ground and look around. Altobelli's eyes go wide in horror as he sees five sinister-looking robots, each twenty-feet tall. "Are those Arm Slaves?"

"We'll have to ask Team Hawk. Let's go!" Nodding, Altobelli gets up from the dock and grunts as he tries to keep up with Allie as she races toward Frankie's Cuda.

Inside the purple Cuda, Frankie's looking around nervously, as he had felt the tremors as well. 'If that's the Sho-Da-Kah, they're punctual at least! Poke out my eyes!' His eyes go wide in horror as he sees an Arm Slave approaching his car. Starting it's engine, he makes his way to pick up Allie and Altobelli.

Behind the car, pavement explodes as he races along the dock. When he sees Allie and Altobelli, he slides the car to a stop and opens his door. "Get in, quick!" Once they're inside, Frankie gets ready to drive the Cuda over the chopped pavement, but finds a massive foot in his way.

"**The road's closed to traffic today, so give yourselves up for the supreme glory of the Sho-Da-Kah!"**

Next thing they all know, the Arm Slave suddenly explodes and they hear a cheerful male voice come seemingly out of nowhere. **"Yee-haw! Urzu 6, landed successfully! Destroyed one RK-96 and saved one classic car. How you doing, Urzu 2?"**

"**Idiot. Quit your chattering and maintain radio silence. Keep your eyes peeled for more RK-96s. Remember, we're just here to handle the Arm Slaves and trucks while Team Hawk does the rest. How's your ECS?"**

"**So far, so good. Yours?"**

"**About the same. Now shut your pie-hole and find some Arm Slaves to destroy!"**

"**Urzu 6, roger that."**

All three look toward each other and grin. Frankie then says, "It's going to take an abacus to figure out the odds on the home team, cause they just went up."

Allie can only nod in agreement as she says, "Yeah I'll say. But, just the same. We better get back to the power-station."

"Oh no."

"What is it, Mr Altobelli?" Frankie looks beside him and sees tears rolling down Altobelli's face. "What's wrong?"

"I forgot the fish! My biggest catch and I forgot all about it! Damn!"


	9. Strike and Counterstrike

Kim Possible and Street Hawk: All Out War p 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible, Street Hawk or Viper. Wish I did though.

Strike and Counterstrike

All over the city of Metro, alarms are screaming. Home, business and automotive alike. The citizens that were out shopping or running errands are running through the streets in panic as the massive trucks heading toward them blow their horns. Inside their homes and places of worship, the citizens are praying for their loved ones and their home city.

They had heard about the destroyed Arm Slave and hoped the people associated with it would get the hint. But, they seemingly didn't. So, they keep praying.

Inside the Sho-Da-Kah safe-house, Cassidy is ecstatic over how well the plan's going. Of course, Omar's disappearance didn't really help matters or hinder them. When he had heard about the Arm Slave near the docks being destroyed, he had felt some concern. After all, it would take something powerful to take out an Arm Slave from what he had been told by Ahmed.

'If we're lucky, that damn car will not be able to interfere. Not if it wants to keep running.' Growling, he yells out, "Where the hell is Astor? If I have anything to say or do about it, he won't dare oppose us!"

Inside the power-station, Astor lets out a massive sneeze. "Someone must've been talking about me." Turning back to the others, he says, "It's showtime. Cole, you and I are in the 'Defender'. Westlake, you're with Hard Hawk. Where are Frankie and Allie at?"

Ron replies, "They went to pick up Altobelli. He said he'd be fishing at the docks today." Next thing they know, they all hear the Cuda's engine roaring as it races into the power-station. With Altobelli in the passenger seat, an upset scowl on his face.

As they get out, Norman asks, "Leo, what's wrong?"

"I lost the biggest damn fish in my life because some damn Arm Slave thought it'd be a cool idea to attack today."

Ron nods and says, "I guess that's our cue, then. Let's roll!"

At that, Team Hawk's field members put on their helmets and head for their vehicles, with Westlake heading for Hard Hawk behind Jessica. Astor gets into the 'Defender's driver's seat while Cole gets into the passenger seat.

"Initiating changeover." Astor flips the switch on the under-console, triggering the morph sequence. "Three, two, one. Activated." By the time the last word left his mouth, the 'Defender' is active. Putting his foot on the accelerator, he roars the 'Defender' out of the power-station, with Sand, Street, Hard Hawk and Ninja right behind him. In the air, War Bird bursts forward at just below Mach one, intent on scouting the war zone ahead.

Within seconds, she reaches downtown and cuts her thrusters. "Switching to whisper mode." Activating the baffles, she smiles her barracuda smile at the silence of the twin Lycoming turbines. Looking down below her, she sees the Arm Slaves around the city and curses inwardly. 'Where are Kurz and Melissa at?'

Next thing she knows, one of the Arm Slaves gets destroyed. From out of nowhere. Playing a hunch, she activates her thermo-graph and sees a warm body seemingly floating in air. "This is War Bird. It looks like Urzus 2 and 6 have joined the party."

"**Urzu 2 here. How are you doing today, War Bird?"**

"You know, same shit, different day."

"**Yeah, I hear that. Even more, Kalinin gave me and Kurz the news."**

"News? What news?"

Firing on another enemy Arm Slave and destroying it, Urzu 2 replies, **"Hostage situation in the Tokyo Museum. Urzu 7's working on it."**

"I copy that, Urzu 2." Bringing up her weapon systems, she says, "Let's kick some loser Sho-Da-Kah ass!"

"**Hoo-rah!"**

Bringing the helo down close to the deck, she begins strafing the street, avoiding civilians and hitting only human goons. When one of the enemy Arm Slaves brings it's weapon to bear on her, it suddenly explodes. As it's cockpit's remains fall to the pavement, a child is right underneath.

Horrified, War Bird screams, "Ninja, the child!"

On the street, Ninja sees the child's predicament and opens his throttle even more, reaching down for the child as it's Mother screams. Getting the child into his arm, he moves the cycle away, just in time for the cockpit's remains to hit the street. When he stops the cycle to look at the child, he sees it's a young Eurasian boy, about five years of age.

"It's going to be all right, little guy." The child nods at his distorted voice, just as his frantic Mother runs toward him.

"Tyler!"

"Mommy!" As Ninja releases Tyler, the little boy smiles and says, "Kick their butts good, Ninja."

"I will." Patting the little boy on his head, Ninja roars away and back toward the danger zone, firing his .50 calibers in concert with Street Hawk. "Shall we use our phase-particle beams?"

"Let's." Toggling their switches in sync, they select maximum charge and target two big rigs bearing down on them. "Ninja, remember this one? Wondertwin powers, activate!" Chuckling, both men fire their beams at the rigs, frying their engines.

"I love those classic cartoons."

"Same here, Ninja. Same here."

Coming from the east, the 'Defender' is holding it's own as it uses both the static pulse and .50 calibers to subdue the enemy. In all, two operations of the Sho-Da-Kah falls at the combined hands of the teams. Inside the car, Astor grins as he fires a static pulse at an assault vehicle, only for it to dissipate upon contact.

"No, it can't be."

"What is it, Astor?"

"That's the Firehawk, Cole. Faced off against that thing once. If only that virus was still around."

"Virus?"

"Yeah. The 'Jabberwocky' virus. It's how I was able to defeat it the first time around."

"Let's contact Frankie. He might have a spare copy lying around. How would it work exactly?"

"You'd need a direct link from the 'Defender' to the Firehawk."

"What about a 'Tunneler' missile? Would that work? Upload the virus into it, send the 'Tunneler' into the Firehawk and make it go haywire?"

"It's worth a try. Frankie, got any of that virus left?"

"_No Joe. I don't. Once that crisis was over, I got rid of the virus. Even more, I know what you're thinking. It's probably going to take a 57mm round just to destroy that thing."_

"**Did someone say 57mm? Because this is your lucky day!"** Next thing the two men know, the Firehawk is blown apart from out of nowhere. They then hear the same cocky male voice. **"Damn, I'm good. Oh shit. You've got another AS coming toward you and I can't get a clear shot. There's a civilian building right in front of me. I'm going to move to another position."**

"Copy that. Let's see what we can do this time." Looking around, Cole sees the Arm Slave aiming it's weapon toward their right side. "Astor, three o'clock!" Slamming down on the gas, Astor speeds the car out of the barrel's path and swings it around, opening the pods.

"Tunneler missiles from both pods. Should be enough to handle it."

"Got it." Cole hits the switch for the missiles and asks, "Want to add static pulse to it?"

"Nah. Let's just go for wanton destruction." Sharing a semi-evil grin, Astor brings down the cover for the firing button on the steering wheel. "This is your kiss good-bye, sucker!" Pressing the button, Astor and Cole both watch the twin missiles fly out of the pods and impact with the Arm Slave. At the same time, another 57mm round finds it's way into the back of the Arm Slave.

"**Great work guys. It was a lot of fun working with you. Urzu 2, you ready, babe?"**

"**Idiot. I'm heading to help Sand Hawk. Get your ass over to Geybo 6 and get started on your report."**

"**Urzu 6, on it, babe."**

Stepping out of the 'Defender', Astor and Cole look around to try and find the source of the voice, but to no avail. Looking toward Cole, Astor asks, "Is it just me, or was it weird for you too?"

"It was weird for me too, Astor. It was definitely weird."

Approaching from the south, Sand Hawk snarls as she triggers her 20mm cannons. "You won't win, Sho-Da-Kah! Not if we have any say in it!" Next thing she knows, she feels a nudge from behind and looks in her mirror. "An armored car, eh? Well, let's just see how much punishment it'll take with standard high-explosive rounds."

Turning her guns around, she lets loose with all twelve barrels. Instantly, the engine on the armored car is turned into molten slag as smoke pours from it. When it slams to a halt, the goons inside step out and open fire on the dune buggy.

"Way wrong answer, assholes!" Triggering the guns again, she watches as the goons' bodies fall apart. Literally. Resuming her drive, she quips, "Nothing beats a nice drive in the city." Turning her guns back around, she focuses on a truck in front of her and sees a man racing toward it's back, firing at her. "I don't think so!" Firing the guns again, she grins when the man falls dead.

Suddenly, there's another truck heading her way. 'Oh great. A damn kamikaze.' Before it can get to her, it lifts off of the ground, prompting her to smile. Inside the truck, the goon looks frantically around, intent on finding how his rig had taken flight. Next thing he knows, the truck is being thrown like a javelin. Right into the limousine carrying Cassidy and the other two leaders of the Sho-Da-Kah.

Since two of the operations had their leaders with them, the Arabic and Chinese operations had agreed to accompany Cassidy in his limousine, given that the armor was of the highest grade available. Right then, as they watch the truck flying toward them, they all feel they aren't as invincible as they thought.

Ahmed is just finishing his report to the Japan operation when he hears Cassidy say, "Oh shit." Ahmed closes his eyes and prays as he prepares himself for martyrdom the only way he can. On the radio.

"It's the silver mystery car! It's met up with Team Hawk and they've wiped out two of the operations! Even more, one of our trucks seem to have taken flight and is coming our way! No!" Ahmed leans out the window with his AK-47 and fires, screaming out, "Allah Akbar!" The next is oblivion for him and his fellows.

"**This is Urzu 2 to Sand Hawk. You okay?"**

"I am. Thanks for the save."

"**Hey, I can't leave your husband alone and your kids without their Mom. Thinking of, how are they?"**

"They're doing fine. Monique's watching over them. It'll give her practice. Especially since she's expecting as well. Along with the other ladies you guys rescued."

"**In any case, it'll be good to see you guys later. I'm heading over to Geybo 2 now. Later. Oh, and be sure to jump on Street's bones."**

"Urzu 2!" Both women share a chuckle as contact ends.

Meanwhile, Hard Hawk is chasing after a pair of buses filled with Sho-Da-Kah goons. The occupants of the buses evidently heard about the limo's destruction and decided to try another tactic. False retreat. Yes, the occupants are nuts that prefer to die than retreat. So, those nuts lean out with their AK-47s and open fire on Hard Hawk's windshield, only to be stunned when the rounds just bounce right off the bullet-proof glass.

Westlake can't help but flinch, even though she often rides in a car with bullet-proof glass. Next thing she knows, she hears Hard Hawk chuckling. "Relax, Detective. The glass is bullet-proof."

"That's good to know. It was just a reflex on my part. Especially in vehicles I haven't ridden in before."

Chuckling again in return, Hard Hawk brings up the truck's dual cannons and opens fire on the bus in front of them. As the bus is decimated, it slams to a halt and Hard Hawk wheels it around the deceased bus.

"That was your one warning shot, boys. If you stop now, there's a good chance you'll get to live a little bit longer." Next thing she knows, the bus slows to a crawl before it stops. Stopping behind it, Hard Hawk and Westlake watch anxiously as the bus' door opens and the occupants stream out, their hands above their heads. "Smart answer, fellas. Very smart."

Stepping out of the truck, Hard Hawk and Westlake see that the prisoners are of Chinese descent. In Chinese, Hard Hawk says, "Lie down on the ground! Put your hands away from your bodies! One move considered to be hostile and it will be your last!" One by one, the prisoners capitulate, knowing that Hard Hawk means business. Switching back to English, Hard Hawk then says, "Officer Westlake, you may want to call for backup."

"On it. This is Metropol Detective Westlake. I have about thirty, I say again, thirty prisoners that need transportation to the lockup. Location is the old Metro Metal-Works factory. Also need the Coroners and a big rig to haul thirty bodies. Their location is just about the same."

"_Copy that, Detective. Units and Coroner en route. The situation is the same all over town. All Arm Slaves and trucks are destroyed, with no sign of the ones that destroyed them."_

"If they don't want to be found, they evidently won't be found. Personally, I'd like to thank them."

"_You and me both, Detective. Over and out."_

When communication is ended, Westlake grins as she repeats what her late partner and Captain once said. "Sometimes, the things you don't want are the things you need the most."

Back at the power-station, Altobelli grins as he looks over at Norman and the others. "Won't be much longer now."

"Indeed." Next thing Allie knows, she gets an alert on her tracing system. "I've got something."

"**Sheik to Safe Harbor. Sheik to Safe Harbor. Come in Safe Harbor."**

"**Safe Harbor here. Go ahead, Sheik."**

"**I'm arriving at Metro Docks, Pier 30. How goes the conquest?"**

"**Total failure. I say again, total failure. All Arm Slaves have been destroyed, along with the trucks. Three operations were wiped out and one had surrendered. All leaders have died. Evacuating now. Do not come in. Repeat, do not come in."**

"**Negative. I've come too far to turn back like a dog."**

"Are you recording this, Allie?"

"I am, Frankie. It's bin-Laden all right. Norman, any of your vehicles able to travel on water?"

"Yeah. Street Hawk and Ninja are."

"Okay. Contact them while I contact Astor and Cole. The 'Defender' has a hovercraft mode on it. All three can work in conjunction with each other."

"Okay." Heading over to Rolling Base, Norman brings out his radio headset. "Street Hawk, Ninja, we have a party guest. Pier 30, Metro Docks."

"_GTR. We're going to need Hydro-Mode to do it."_

"Already working on it. ComCen, do you read me?"

"_Lily here. Go ahead."_

"The guys need Hydro-Mode."

"_GTR. Setting up now. Ninja, Street, please keep me advised as to when you need it."_

"_Ninja, copy."_

"_Street Hawk, 10-4."_

As the cycles barrel tandem toward the docks, they hear the 'Defender' roar up behind them and begin changing configuration. Ninja looks behind and sees a massive bulge surrounding the 'Defender'. Meanwhile, Street keeps an eye on things up ahead and notices they're almost there.

"Lily, it's time." Turning to Ninja, he asks, "Ready for your first nautical pursuit?"

"Hai."

"Activate your Hydro-mode on my mark. Three, two, one, mark." Both men flip their switches, prompting a small triangular wedge to pop down from the chassis on both cycles. When their panel gives a green light, Street Hawk then says, "Lily, Hydro-mode is active."

"_GTR. You're both cleared for Hyper-thrust. Go get that camel fucking son of a bitch, boys. Five, four, three, two, one. Hyperthrust!"_

As the Hyperthrust jets ignite, the cycles near the lip of the dock and leap off, their riders using their vertical lift systems. Once touching down on the water, both men get their rides under control and head for the pier their nation's enemy is just now nearing. Right behind them, the 'Defender' glides off of the dock and onto the water's surface.

On the boat, bin-Laden looks toward an incensed Gemini and a disgruntled Heinlen with a sneer of contempt. "I can't believe this. The might of the Sho-Da-Kah was brought down and those were your 'best' men. My jihadis probably did much better than your guys did."

"Your jihadis are all dead now, Brother bin-Laden. How could they have done better if they were dead?" A blond-haired Ilsa Heinlen sneers back at bin-Laden as she adds, "If you're so much better, you do it yourself, Arab pig!" Next thing she knows, bin-Laden is leveling a Tokarev pistol at her head.

"I'll have you know that pigs are filthy animals, Neo-Nazi scum!"

"Exactly what you are, bin-Laden! You are a filthy pig! And to think we adored you for ordering the U.S. to be attacked! What were we thinking?"

Sneering again, bin-Laden replies, "Simple. You weren't." He then pulls the trigger, blowing Heinlen's brains out the back of her head. Turning the Tokarev pistol toward Gemini, he asks, "What about you?" Next thing both men know, they hear machine gun fire and turn toward the source. What they see is not very encouraging. To them.

"It's Street Hawk, another cycle and something else with them!" Gemini is suddenly pushed back into his seat as bin-Laden opens the throttle and turns the boat around. "Brother bin-Laden, what are you doing?"

"I'm finishing this. If I can't have Metro, I might as well die. But I intend to take those three down with me!"

"You're nuts! You're fucking nuts!" Much to his horror, bin-Laden starts laughing maniacally as he aims the speedboat toward the oncoming trio.

As the three vehicles approach the boat, they could see a corpse in the back seat, a scared Gemini in the passenger side and Osama bin-Laden wearing a loony grin on his face.

All four men can't help but think, 'Okay, he's gone off of his rocker now. If you thought he was crazy before, look again!'

The cycles then start opening fire on the boat, intending to send a clear message to bin-Laden. 'It's so not a good idea to fuck with us, camel fucker! You fuck with us, we'll fuck you up even worse!' As the bullets punch through the boat's hull, they both see Gemini jump out of the boat, intent on saving only himself. Both cycles break off and split up, leaving bin-Laden to the 'Defender'.

Astor grins as he says, "Bringing up the torpedo tube." Once the tube's opening is up, he says, "Cole, if you will."

"Yargh. Firing now!" As the torpedo leaves the tube, it heads right for the boat.

Back on the boat, bin-Laden is dismayed that he had missed the two cycles, but quickly notices he has other problems. In Arabic, he mutters, "Well, that just sucks." With those words, he brings up his AK-47 and yells, "If I'm going to die, I'm taking you with me! Paradise, here I come! Allah Akbar!" As he fires a burst from the assault rifle, the torpedo strikes the boat, blowing up both craft and lunatic.

As pieces of the boat hit the surface, Cole and Astor see a charred body on the surface, just before it sinks. Nodding to Cole, Astor then says, "That's got to be the end of bin-Laden now. No way he could have survived that blast."

"I guess. Only time will tell, though."

Meanwhile, Street Hawk and Ninja are heading toward Gemini when he brings up his mechanical hand and fires a cluster of missiles at the approaching cycles. His sinister grin turns into shocked dismay as he sees the missiles being cut in half by the high-intensity particle beams 'I'm not going back to prison!' He then yells out, "You'll never take me alive!"

In reply, Street launches a missile that heads right for him. 'It's a little high up.' Next thing he knows, it starts coming lower as it nears him. 'An amphibious missile?' His pondering ends as the pontoon missile explodes and a burst of yellow surrounds him.

Ninja grins behind his visor and says, "Now that is badical, Street-san."

"Indeed, Ninja-san." Switching frequencies, he says, "Hawk to Viper. Sho-Da-Kah chieftain is all wrapped up in a yellow banana. He's going to need a tow into shore."

"_Viper here. Copy that, Hawk. We see the banana and are heading to it now. You guys go on ahead. The Commish and Base have just now left the power-station and are heading for your mobile base."_

"Hawk, roger." With that, both men speed toward shore, catching sight of the 'Defender' heading toward Gemini, still ensconced in his 'banana'. Upon nearing shore, Street contacts ComCen and says, "Lily, we're nearing shore. Cut the Hyper-thrust if you please."

"_GTR, Street. Have you both on GPS and look forward to seeing you guys when you get home."_

"GTR, Lily." With that, the Hyperthrust cuts as the cycles' front tires hit the boat ramp and the cycles then speed off toward their rendezvous with their comrades.

Back on the water, Cole and Astor chuckle as they approach the floating banana. Launching a tow line, they watch the hook grab onto the pull strap and turn for shore. As they head for shore, they hear a loud pop and Astor turns on the rear display. Much to their horror, the prisoner is gone and the pontoon is completely collapsed.

"Okay, where'd he go? I mean, they practically gift-wrapped him for us."

"I'm not sure, Joe, but I don't think we've seen the last of this guy."

"Indeed, Thomas. Indeed."

Beneath the surface of the ocean, onboard his submarine, Gemini is getting a towel from Agent Kappa and asks, "Where is Pepe?"

"He's been waiting in your quarters ever since your escape from prison."

"Ever since?" At Agent Kappa's nod, he says, "Have a seat, Agent Kappa." Once Kappa had done so, he falls through a hole in the floor. "Pepe needs to be walked every day, you fool. Do you know how hard it is to get the stench of dog mess out of a room?"

Groaning, he then adds, "Sometimes it's not so easy being me." Next thing he knows, an alarm blares and he only has enough time to ask, "Now what?" All of a sudden, his submarine explodes, ending his life and the lives of his lackeys.

"Target destroyed, Madam Captain."

"Very good, XO. Helm, turn about 180 degrees and head back for Merida Island."

"Helm, turn 180 degrees and head for Merida Island."

Back on the surface, Cole and Astor hear the explosion and both men wonder the same thing. 'What the hell just happened?'


	10. Departure and Charges

Kim Possible and Street Hawk: All Out War p 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible, Street Hawk or Viper. Wish I did though.

Departure and Charges

At the power-plant, as Norman, Wade and Altobelli load Rolling Base into Sky Base, Wade gives Allie a shy good-bye hug. Allie hugs him right back and holds up the completed device. While the battle had been fought, Wade and Allie tested the device. It worked, with no malfunctions or power surges.

"Thanks for your help, Wade. This could help save Officer's lives when they go into the field. Along with your armored suits. But, why aren't you an active field member?"

"Baby steps, Dr Farrow. Baby steps. I just got out of my room a couple months back. No need to rush at all."

"Hmm, pity. I think you'd look good wearing one of the suits." A massive blush covers her face and his at the same time as she pecks him on the cheek. "Thanks again, Wade."

Wade can't reply, as he had passed right out as Allie's lips left his cheek. "Allie, I think you broke his mind."

"Nah, I just stunned him, Frankie. You, on the other hand..." Without further warning, Allie plants a massive lip-locker onto Frankie and he returns the favor. When they separate from the kiss, Allie says, "All these years, being away from you, was too painful for me. I love you, Frankie Waters."

"And I you, Allie Farrow." Next thing the two lovebirds know, Team Hawk's other vehicles arrive and their pilots are curious about the scene. Wade passed out on the floor while Allie and Frankie are holding each other. Add in Westlake's amused laughter as she takes in the sight.

"It's about time you two owned up to loving each other. I guess if anyone's going to tell Allie about your undercover assignment, it might as well be you."

"Frankie, much as I hate to say it, I'm curious. What does Cam mean by that? You're a mechanic. A good one, but a mechanic nonetheless. What does she mean by undercover?" Blushing rosily, Frankie leans into Allie's ear and whispers, prompting her to blush as well. "No. You didn't!"

"I did."

"You danced? In a G-string?" Allie's giggles are contagious as they spread to the other ladies. "I'd have loved to have seen that."

"It wasn't a picnic for me, Allie. I had to get the evidence and Westlake had to retrieve it." Now it's Westlake's turn to blush, along with wearing a disgusted grin on her face.

"Cam?"

Still blushing, she replies, "I kinda accidentally grabbed the wrong thing in his shorts." Allie's jaw can't help but drop before she blushes and looks down to the ground.

"Cam?"

"Yeah Allie?"

"How big was it?"

"You wouldn't believe if I told you. But, it'd blow your mind."

"Hmm, I can hardly wait."

"Allie! Westlake!" Both women can't help but giggle at his indignation while Team Hawk's members watch in morbid fascination. "If you'll excuse me, I need to work on the Cuda. Along with slam my head against the hood." As Frankie walks toward his classic car, Kim looks over at Ron and pictures him as a dancer as does Bonnie with Hirotaka.

Before things go too far, Norman says, "Guys, we have that other situation to deal with."

"GTR!" As the team scrambles to get the ground vehicles loaded into Sky Base, Altobelli and Norman try to revive the still-unconscious Wade.

"Wade? Wade-a-roni? Wake up." At Norman's urging, Wade groggily opens his eyes. "Welcome back to the land of the living."

"Was I dreaming? Or did Allie just kiss me?"

"Oh, so that's what happened before we got here. We were kinda concerned when we saw you on the floor, out like a light." Altobelli can't help but grin as he adds, "I guess a first kiss would be unnerving for a young fellow like yourself."

"Especially one that had never left his room up until three months ago. After Hard Hawk had it's first run."

"You're joking, right Norman? Wade never left his room at all until just before those crazies tried killing me?"

"In that order, nope and yep."

"Then it must have been a monumentous occasion then."

Wade nods and replies, "It was indeed, Mr Altobelli. So, shall we go?"

"Go? Go where?"

"To Japan. Knowing you-know-who, the situation's bound to have been resolved by now."

Altobelli nods in reply and says, "Along the way, you could tell me more about you-know-who and just how good that person is." Turning toward Allie, he sheepishly grins and says, "I should be back in a few days, Miss Farrow. When I get back, let's all go fishing together."

"I look forward to it, Mr Altobelli. Enjoy your trip." Next thing they know, Ron comes up to them, taking off his helmet.

"Before we get carried away with sentiments, there's still the matter of the woman in charge of the group that jacked your shipments. For that matter, there's something that's been bothering me. Just how in the world did the suspect know about the shipments? Let alone suspect DOJ would get wise eventually. We got the word from high up, no middle men. Which means we're dealing with either a traitor or an opportunistic sack of shit."

Allie asks, "Where does the woman enter into this?"

"I just spoke to her and she has no idea as to who had hired her to steal them. However, I have a plan."

"What's the plan, Ron?" Ron grins at Altobelli's question and turns back to the others.

"Leo, walk with me, talk with me. Allie, you too. I really think you'll like this." As Ron tells them the plan, Allie and Altobelli both get psychotic grins on their faces.

Thirty minutes later, Sky Base takes off, with War Bird right behind. Altobelli checks the time and picks up Jessica's sat-phone. Dialing the number for the DOJ switchboard, Altobelli waits until he gets an answer.

"This is Leo Altobelli, retired LAPD Commissioner. I'd like to order a fully-functional static pulse generator. I'm going to use it as a home-defense system. Yes, I realize it can fry a suspect. That's the beauty part. I'm living in Metro for my retirement. Yes, I'm fully aware of that. No, you don't say. Well, I guess I'll be sleeping a little bit better at night, knowing that something's out there. Thank you and good-bye."

Grinning, he ends the call and says, "The rest is up to the Viper Team."

Back at the power-station, Allie is monitoring the airwaves when a signal arrives for Tracy's phone. Grinning, Tracy opens her phone and begins.

"Metro Acquisitions."

A distorted voice replies, _"An order has just been placed for a fully-functional static pulse generator. It'll be arriving in three days. I'd like to get hold of it for a buyer."_

"Certainly, sir. Once again, I'm glad we can do business." Once the call ends, Tracy looks over at Allie and sees an incredulous look on her face. "Allie?"

"No, it can't be." Reaching over to the communications console, Allie says, "Cam and Tom are not going to believe this."

"Why, Allie?"

"Look at the screen and you'll see why." One look at the screen has Tracy's jaw dropped to the ground. "Yeah. That's the way I felt too."

"But, but..."

"Yeah. It was a shock to me too." Toggling the switch, she says, "Cam, Tom, they took the bait. But, you're not gonna like what we found out." As she tells them, she hears their exasperated groans and dark mutterings.

On their side of the line, Cole says, "Thanks Allie." Ending communication, Cole looks over at Westlake and scowls. "Of all the people in the world, why?"

"Good question, Cole. Let's find out." Reaching over, she hits the switch to activate the 'Defender' mode. Once it's active, they head for their destination.

Inside his spacious office, Catlett is reading over his notes before he gets up from his desk and looks out his window. 'The Sho-Da-Kah had certainly caused a lot of trouble today. Having Team Hawk here to help the Viper Team was one thing, but the unknown parties that destroyed those Arm Slaves was another.' Next thing he knows, there's a knock at his door.

"Enter." Into the doorway steps a sharply dressed young man that had been temping for him. "Yes, Randolph?"

"Mr Catlett, I gotta go back home. My Mom's sick."

"All right. Give her my best, if you will." Next thing the men know, they both hear a high-performance engine. One that Catlett easily recognizes. Looking out the window, he sees the 'Defender', right outside. "Sounds like trouble here. Get the building evacuated."

"Right away, sir." Instead, Randolph just stands there, smirking.

Turning back around, Catlett sees Randolph hadn't complied. "Didn't you hear what I said? Get the building evacuated! There could be a bomb for all we know."

"Nope. No bomb." Bringing up a Beretta, he doesn't give Catlett a chance as he shoots the Fed. "It seems I've been discovered. Pity." Leaving the office, he notices a swarm of Agents had heard the shot and the Agents are headed his way. "Time to leave." Gun in hand, he starts running, the Agents right behind him.

As he runs, a bloodied hand reaches up onto the doorway's frame and Catlett steadies himself as he lifts himself up, covering his wounded stomach. 'He may be a good shot, but he's a lousy temp!' Next thing he knows, he sees Cole and Westlake heading his way. "Am I glad to see you guys. Randolph shot me. For no apparent reason."

"I got one for you, Catlett. You know those shipments we haven't been getting lately?" At Catlett's nod, Cole goes on. "It was Randolph. He'd been using the office phone to order the shipments intercepted."

"Well, what are you waiting for? Get his ass! Run him down if you have to. Don't let him get away! Oww." Cole and Westlake couldn't hear the last part, as they are already beating feet back to the 'Defender', intent on stopping Randolph's escape before it even starts.

In the parking garage of the Federal Building, Randolph gloats as he reaches his forest green Mercury Equinox SUV. 'Those guys are worthless. Then again, they did put up a fight before dying. I'll give them that much.' Getting into the vehicle, he starts the engine and peels out, just as Cole and Westlake get into the 'Defender'.

Upon exiting the garage, Randolph sees the 'Defender' and smirks contemptuously. "That's just a fancy ass sports car. It can't go off-road." With that, he turns onto the nearest gravel road and laughs evilly.

Inside the 'Defender', Westlake smirks and says, "He must be new in town."

"Too new. Let's go, four-wheeled 'Defender'." Hitting the button, Cole and Westlake both feel the car's chassis rise as the four-wheel drive activates. Once the car settles, Cole wheels the car expertly onto the gravel road and chases the AWD SUV, extending the side-pods as he does so.

"Cole, what are you going to do?"

"It's been a very long time since we used the static-pulse with success. Let's give it a test."

"Sounds good to me. May I have the honors?"

"Sure." Smiling wickedly, Westlake presses the switch for the static-pulse and grins upon seeing the charge indicator. "So far, so good, Westlake."

"Indeed. Okay, now." Cole presses the button, launching the pulse at the vehicle's rear end. The pulse fries the vehicle's electronics and kills it's engine.

Inside the Equinox, Randolph is incredulous in disbelief. "How in the hell did that car do that? Did a shipment get through? Oh well, no matter. They're not taking me alive." Once the vehicle stops, he presses the muzzle of his Beretta against his chin and brings back the hammer.

Next thing he knows, he's being jerked roughly out the door and slammed onto the ground. He then hears an angry female voice. "You thinking of killing yourself? Don't. Make you a deal, though. You killed quite a few Agents today. If that first one dies, we can certainly accommodate you on your death wish."

Tying Randolph onto the 'Defender's hood, Cole smirks as he says, "I hope you enjoy being a hood ornament, Bambi."

"Please, just shoot me. Now."

"Nah." Cole and Westlake then get back into the 'Defender' and head back to town, making sure to notify the Metropol tow unit as to the SUV's location. When they get back onto the pavement, Cole activates the FAP, selecting a black 2007 Ford Mustang.

Upon getting Randolph back to Metro, they take him right to jail, not caring about the looks they're getting. Smirking toward Cole, Westlake remarks, "It's almost as if they'd never seen a person tied to the hood of a car. You ever notice that, Cole?"

"Sometimes, Westlake. So, you and Joe. Where are you going to go from here?"

"I don't really know, Cole. I don't really know."

When they arrive at the holding center, they see Allie smiling. "Good news. Catlett's going to make it. The Doctors say we got him there in time. This the guy?"

"Yeah, he is."

"Okay." With that, Allie decks Randolph, right in the gut. "You have a lot of nerve, you little punk. Did you think you could get away with it forever?"

"How?"

"Technology. What else?" Leaning down to him, she asks, "How'd you do it?"

"I had tapped the DOJ's 'secure line'. For a secure line, it's not very secure."

"Why?"

"Why I did it? I'll tell you why. I was rejected by the DOJ when I wanted to join the FBI. So, I did the next best thing. Went to college, learned Administrative work and went to a temp Agency, hoping to get a chance to both work inside an FBI office and get my revenge."

"Why'd they reject you?"

"All my life, I was a bad seed. Did everything wrong to society and felt it was time for a change. Of course, they didn't see it that way."

"I'd imagine not. For now, let's get you arraigned and into Jail, you opportunistic sack of shit."


	11. Tokyo and Middleton

Kim Possible and Street Hawk: All Out War p 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible, Street Hawk or Viper. Wish I did though.

Tokyo and Middleton

Upon arrival in Tokyo, Team Hawk finds an old airfield, one that hadn't been used in years, and both aircraft touch down on the tarmac. As War Bird cuts it's rotors, the action aboard Sky Base is frenetic as both cycles are unloaded from Rolling Base. As Ron and Hirotaka unload the motors, Norman, Wade and Jane go about placing Global Justice markings onto the van. Norman then does the unexpected.

"Here." Tossing Wade the keys, Norman grins and says, "Just remember Wade, they drive on the left side of the road over here." At this point, Bonnie gets into Sky Base and heads for the on-board bathroom to change to her usual outfit.

"You got it, Norman. But, I don't even have a license."

"According to Dr Director, you do. 'Special Dispensation' in your case."

"I just got out of my room and I never even learned to drive."

"In that case, then... Hirotaka."

"Hai."

"You know Tokyo better than anyone here. You drive and Wade will watch."

"Hai." Clapping Wade on his Back, Hirotaka then says, "Let's go, Wade-san. Your first driving lesson." As the team and Altobelli get into Rolling Base, Norman turns back toward Sky Base to check on the two cycles. Once the van pulls away, Norman grins as he removes the lethal ordnance pods, replacing them with the non-lethal.

'Now, you can retire, my beautiful LOPs. Hopefully, your retirement will be long without disturbance.'

As Hirotaka drives along Tokyo's streets, he's hit awash with memories of his homeland. 'I certainly had a lot of good times here, Yori-chan. It's only too bad you can't be here as well, my cousin.' In the seat beside him, Wade looks around at the various buildings as he thinks about the flight.

_As the team flew toward Japan to assist in the situation, Wade and Norman were monitoring the radio traffic and were stunned to hear what they did._

"_In Japanese news, a hostage situation in the Tokyo Museum has just ended. Japanese authorities are currently withholding the identities of the hostage takers, hostages and the agency responsible for ending the crisis. According to one witness, it was only one to two men against a group of thirty. Others say the terrorists were outnumbered immensely. _

_In a possibly related story, a young Japanese woman, about nine months pregnant, went into labor during the situation and was immediately transported to Tokyo General Hospital by an unknown party. From what witnesses could tell us, it was her Fiance that transported her, though that has yet to be confirmed."_

_Norman looked over at Wade and nodded, saying, "Sounds like Miss Chidori and Mr Sagara got through that mess pretty well okay."_

"_It would seem so, Norman. It would seem so."_

Wade comes out of it in time to see the van approaching the Hospital and grins upon the prospect of meeting Sousuke and Kaname before suddenly getting nervous and looking around for a computer.

"Wade-san? You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, Hirotaka. Just a little nervous is all. Especially since I hadn't met Sousuke and Kaname before."

"If you want to wait till later, that'll be just fine, Wade. So not the drama."

"No, I gotta go through with this, Kim. After all, I came out of my room."

"Yeah, finally!" Rufus pops his head out of Ron's pants pocket and nods in agreement with Ron as he goes on. "It's a big world out there, Wade. You can't waste it just being in your room all the time."

"Yeah, I guess you got a point. But, then again, I think I'll work off this anxiety by driving around Tokyo. Since I'm very anxious, it'll take me a while."

"Okay, but remember. Over here, they drive on the left hand side of the road."

"Right." With that, the team exits the van and Hirotaka closes the doors. Wade gets into the driver's seat and grimaces. "This will be interesting for sure. I don't even know the road signs in Japan. Oh well. This will give me plenty of practice." Stomping onto the accelerator, Wade whips the van out of the parking lot and onto a one-way street. In the wrong direction.

Altobelli's jaw, along with the jaws of the team, drop at what they hear next. Blaring horns and screeching brakes. But what gets them more is what Wade yells out. "Out of the way, dopey! Get on the right side of the road, you pelican!"

Ron groans and says, "Oh, boy. We're all gonna die."

Kim waves it off, shrugging, and says, "Maybe his driving will be better when we leave here."

Bonnie shudders and adds, "I just hope we live to see departure to return home."

Jessica gulps and says, "Well, let's get inside. I, for one, am looking forward to seeing Sousuke and Kaname again."

"And I look forward to meeting them as well."

"I'm sure you'll enjoy the introduction, Altobelli-san." Leading the way into the Hospital, Hirotaka goes to the reception desk and, in Japanese, says, "We're here to see Chidori Kaname. She's supposed to giving birth right now."

"Yes. She's in labor right now, but you can wait in the waiting room on the 3rd floor. It seems her classmates are waiting."

"Is Sagara Sousuke among them?"

"No, sir. He's at her side. Has been for several hours."

"Excellent. I thank you for your time."

"You're welcome." Hirotaka bows and the receptionist returns it. "Have a pleasant day."

Sighing, Hirotaka replies, "We could use one today, that's for certain." The receptionist smiles softly as Hirotaka and the others head for an elevator and go in.

Altobelli notices the sign by the elevator's control pad and asks, "What does that sign say, Hirotaka?"

"It says, 'Elevator weight limit is 600 lbs'."

"We'll have to split up, I guess. Bonnie, Jessica. You're with me. Ron, you, Hirotaka and Leo go on another car."

"You got it, Kim." As the men exit the car, Ron sneaks a peck on Kim's lips, saying, "See you later, KP."

"You too, Potential Boy." Once the door closes, Kim giggles while Bonnie rolls her eyes.

"I know that giggle all too well, K. You can't stand being apart from Ron, even if it's for a few minutes."

"I could say the same for you and Hirotaka, B. How about you, Jessica?"

"It's still too early to tell, but I think Stuart's interested in me."

"Stuart? As in Stuart from the TDD-1? Lt Stuart Argyle of Mithril?" At Jessica's nod, Bonnie smiles her barracuda smile and says, "This we so gotta hear."

"Oh yeah, Jessica. Tell all." Before Jessica can reply, the elevator car reaches it's destination. "We'll talk later." As the door opens, the three deadly femmes share a giggle as they exit the car and meet up with the guys.

"What a day it's been. That wedding was something else, that's for sure." Altobelli sighs as he reclines against Rolling Base's inner hull. "I can't believe the dart landed on Metro when it could have landed on Tokyo. And that we'd been here for three days as it is."

"Something tells me you would have been driven crazy before the week was out, Leo."

"Yeah, you may have a point there, Wade. So, what's the rush?"

"Felix. Jane was in contact with him yesterday, or at least Tara. He's going under the knife today, so Tara's going to need moral support. Just like our cheerleading days. Right, K?"

"That's right, Bonnie." Looking over at Ron, Kim can't help but giggle at his suit. "That could set a whole new trend, Ron. Camouflage tuxedos." Much to her surprise, Rufus pops out, wearing the same thing. "Rufus! Where were you in all this time anyway? Nice threads by the way." Rufus scampers over to Kim and gives her a 'thank you' nuzzle against her cheek.

"He was with me, Kim." Wade grins sheepishly as he drives in the Tokyo traffic. "From the start till today, he was in Sky Base." At that, the van arrives at the airfield and pulls into Sky Base's cargo bay.

Once the van's stopped, Bonnie heads for the locker, grabs her flight suit and rushes to change. Two minutes later, she comes back out, gives Hirotaka a quick kiss and pulls her helmet on before exiting Sky Base and running to War Bird.

As she powers up the twin Lycoming turbines, she feels an immense rush of power associated with her connection to the black attack helo. "This is War Bird. I'm ready for lift-off."

"_Roger that, War Bird. We're ready on our end."_

"Copy that, Base. Let's go home."

"_GTR."_ With that, both aircraft lift-off of Japanese soil and head for home.

Seven hours later, Altobelli opens his eyes and sees the Metro skyline. 'One thing's for sure. Aircraft have certainly changed over the last twenty years.' Checking his watch, he allows his jaw to drop in shock. 'Seven hours? Damn, that's pretty good. Usually takes longer for other long haul flights. These engines are something else.'

"Attention, this is your Captain speaking. We're about to land at Metro Regional Airport, where we are told a blue Viper is waiting for us upon arrival on the tarmac." Altobelli can't help but chuckle at Norman's wording and gets ready for landing.

On the tarmac, Cole is waiting for Team Hawk's return when he hears the sound of War Bird's rotors and Sky Base's turbines. 'Here they are. The returning heroes. It's only too bad Joe couldn't stick around. Of course, it didn't really help that Tracy resembled his lost love. Then again, maybe it does. Maybe then he can get some closure and find some happiness.'

Stepping out of the 'Viper', Cole steps to the front of it and waits patiently as the massive Team Hawk aircraft touch down on the tarmac while War Bird hovers above him. Upon catching sight of Altobelli, Cole grins and rushes forward to greet him.

"How was the flight, Leo?" Waving to the air vehicles as they clear the Airport's airspace, he strains to hear Altobelli's words over the engine noise.

"It was fine! The situation in Japan had already been resolved by the time we got there! However, we did get there in time to greet the new Mother! They're both doing fine, as is the proud Papa!" Grinning, he brings out a picture and shows it to him. "They named and everything! If he's anything like his old man, he'll have some impressive shoes to fill!"

Nodding as the engine noise fades away, Cole guides Altobelli to the 'Viper', saying, "In any case, damn glad to see you, sir."

"Likewise. Is Astor about?"

"Nope. He left with Tracy for Tibet or Timbuktu. Someplace like that."

"What? When?"

"Earlier today. Tracy was considered to be a witness. So, since she resembled someone he knew a long time ago, he introduced her to his version of the 'Witness Protection Program'." Shrugging, he adds, "Who knew?"

"Well, I don't know about you, but I could go for some Italian."

"What about your ulcer, sir?"

"I'm thinking perhaps an Italian salad." Smirking, he says, "That way, I get to watch you suffer as I eat healthier."

"There's something wrong with you, you know that?" Altobelli laughs as he gets into the 'Viper' at Cole's side. "I mean it, sir. Whatever happened to being against cruel and unusual punishment?" Both men exchange a chuckle as Cole starts the 'Viper' and drives it off of the tarmac, just as a 747 begins final approach for a landing.

As he drives, Cole checks the time. "Jay's on."

"Jay?"

"Yeah. Jay Lowery. He's a radio shock jock. We helped him once. In turn, he kinda became our PR rep, feeding off the rumors and whatnot, of course."

"Of course. Well, let's see what he has to say tonight."

"You read my mind, Leo." With that, he turns on the radio, admitting the voice of Metro's most notorious shock jock.

"_My friends and Team Hawk kicked major ass the other day, but there are rumors flying as to how the trucks the Sho-Da-Kah goons had were able to take flight. There was nothing above them. Call in with your suggestions."_

"_Mr Lowery? I'm twelve years old and I think it was space aliens."_

"_Kid, space aliens? Come on. Surely they'd be more noticeable than that. Remember, folks. Somehow, those trucks took flight with nothing nearby. Caller, you're on the line."_

"_My theory is that Team Hawk was experimenting with tractor beam technology."_

"_Is this the same kid? I think it is. Well, your current theory does sound plausible. Let's see if anyone else has any ideas. Caller, you're up."_

"_I believe that your friends and Team Hawk worked with another group. One dedicated to keeping the world safe, no matter what. Only, this group doesn't like to advertise it's existence. They operate in the shadows and intervene when needed. That's my theory."_

"_Whoa, we've got a major fox on the line here, folks. What're your measurements, honey?"_

"_Believe me, you don't want to know, buddy."_

"_So, what should we do? Give this unknown group a parade, along with Team Hawk and my friends?"_

"_No. I'm thinking more along the lines of prayers for their safety, anywhere they go and whoever they face off against. You see, they saved my little boy from a flaming wreckage during the attack. Of course, it was a near miss, but stuff happens in battle at times."_

"_Too true. Too true. Let's all pray for them and, if any, their families. With this next song I dedicate to them. After the song, we have a bisexual minister going back into porn as our guest speaker." _As the song plays, Altobelli kinks his head Cole's way and grins.

"I see now why they call him a shock jock. Is he always like this?"

"Pretty much."

Hours later, upon arrival in Middleton, Bonnie pilots the helo back to ComCen and remembers the letter from Sandy. Once she's landed the helo, she steps out of the helo, brings it out of her flight suit's pocket and thinks, 'What could Sandy possibly have to say? Ah, she probably misses being in the field as a PR rep. Which means "Brains" is driving her nuts.'

"Ah, time for one of my pleasures. A nice hot shower."

Next thing she knows, she's caressed from behind and immediately melts into the hands caressing her breasts. Upon feeling his peck, she giggles. "Hirotaka, how'd you get here?"

"I snuck into the helo while you were changing, Bonnie-kun. Care for some company in the shower?"

"Hmm, I'd love that. It'd certainly make those hard to reach spots easier to get to."

As they walk into the shower together, Hirotaka asks, "How'd you know it was me, anyway?"

"Intuition, your hands and your breath. You've been eating sushi again." Hirotaka's laughter is contagious as it quickly spreads to the brassy brunette. "In any case, I figure we have about thirty minutes before the others get to the air field and ten to here from there."

"A quickie then shower? Okay." With that, the couple takes a combined shower.

Two hours later, the group is arriving at Middleton General and see Tara speaking with a tall African-American man using a cane. A shocked Norman can only ask, "Julian? Julian Wilkes? I don't believe it. It's true."

"Norman? Norman Tuttle? Good to see you again." The two men thump each other on their backs and Julian steps back to look at his old friend. "You certainly don't look any worse for wear. Jane feeding you right?"

"We eat pretty good. So, what's the verdict?"

"Well, given his injury happened a long time ago, the muscle tissues in his legs atrophied. So he'll need extensive rehab. In fact, I was in the process of asking Mrs Renton if she'd like to help in his rehab."

Tara steps up, nods and replies, "I will, Doctor. Thank you. You've given my husband a chance to use his legs again. Although, I am going to miss one thing about his paralysis."

"What's that?"

"His cyber-robotic wheelchair. It's capable of doing incredible things."

"What room is he in, Tara?"

"Just down the hall, Jane. Why don't you all go see him? Except for Ron. I want to talk to him right quick."

"Sure, T." Bonnie squeezes Ron's arm and snickers, "You're on your own, buddy boy."

"Don't worry, Ron. I'm sure she just wants to talk."

"Okay, KP. We'll meet up with you later."

Julian then checks his watch and nods. "Norman, Jane, care for a cup of coffee?"

"Yeah, sure. We can see Felix afterward." Jane nods in agreement as she embraces the blond-haired former cheerleader and the three adults.

Once the adults are out of sight, Tara's eyes well up in tears and she dives into Ron's chest, sobbing heavily. "Tara?"

"My Mother. When she found out about Felix's surgery, she went ahead and set me up on a date."

"I see. Can you break it?"

"Yeah. It's just that, we've been estranged for so long, I don't even know why she's trying. It's like she didn't think Felix stood a chance on that table."

"I would appear as if she forgot something majorly important, then. Tara, you married a Renton. They're survivors. Sure, his Father died before his time, but Felix didn't. Just like that time you asked me to go after that crazy quack. Felix survived it. He survived this operation. And don't even forget Monkey Boy."

Tara can only giggle as she turns her blue eyes up into Ron's brown eyes. "You've a strange way of cheering people up, you know that?"

"Hey, remember my motto? 'Never be normal'."

"I do. And I will. Thanks, Ron. For everything."

"Hey, what are friends for?" Gesturing with his arm, he asks, "Shall we go see how the F-dawg is doing?"

"We shall." The two friends then start walking down the corridor, with Tara leading the way. When they get to his room, she whispers, "He started getting some feeling in his legs already, so please be gentle with him."

"I will." As they step into the room, Ron sees his buddy in a rotating bed, strapped in securely. 'Must be to keep him from moving about. Sensible, given his surgery.' Clearing his throat, he begins, "Looking good, F-dawg."

"Give me a moment and I'll see if I can say the same thing, Ron-man." When Felix's face comes into view, he gives Ron a wry grin. "I see you're still capable of doing the most terrible things."

"What terrible things?"

"That jersey is so old, it looks like it belonged to my Grandfather." Shaking his head, he adds, "Sorry about that, but they've got me all doped up on painkillers. So there's some chance I'll say something off-kilter."

"Nah, don't worry about it. I know I felt the same way when I got hurt."

"Ron?"

"Yeah, guy?"

"How do you do it? How are you able to do what you do, even after your recovery?"

"Just take it step by step. Day by day."

"Just like that, huh? At least you didn't break into song, otherwise I'd be really concerned." Tara giggles as Felix's head comes back up and she gives him a massive kiss.

"I've got some good news for you, sweetie."

"Please don't tell me about that commercial."

"Oh no. Not that. It's more like I'm in charge of your rehab. I'm going to do all I can to get you back on your feet." Without intending to, she starts bearing Bonnie's barracuda smile.

"Um, if it's good news, why are you smiling like Bonnie usually does?"

"I am? Oops." The group all share a laugh as Bonnie remembers the envelope.

"By the way, we still have yet to open the envelope."

"Well, go ahead, Bon-Bon. Let's see what Sandy has to say."

"Okay, Ron." Bringing out the envelope, Bonnie takes a deep breath as she runs a finger under the slip in the paper and rips through it. "Huh? I didn't even break a nail." The others chuckle softly as the brunette brings out the letter.

"_Hey guys, Sandy here. I know it's been a while but I thought I'd let you know I'm okay. Of course, there's still some emotional trauma from me killing the bitch, but Ray's helping me through it. How's Altobelli doing? He must be going nuts by now without something to do or someone to chew out. I have some regrets, but they're minor. _

_I believe Jesse would want it that way. Keep the regret level down and live life the way it's meant to be. Of course, it isn't always wine and roses. Sometimes, it's like a mad scientist building some kind of gadget. Ray's still working on that mental projection headset. Just the other day, he sent a phone he had on his workbench into orbit. John called to let Ray know that if he got any calls, he'd really rack up the long distance tolls."_

The others share a laugh as Bonnie finishes, struggling to keep her laughter calm.

"_In short, guys, I'll miss you all very much and will try to visit when I can. Warm regards, Sandy McCoy, soon to be Hackenbacker."_

Their jaws all drop in shock as Kim processes it. "She's getting hitched?"

Her eyes wide as she looks up from the letter, Bonnie replies, "So it would appear, K. So it would appear."

Ron then grins jovially as he says, "I hope they let us know when. After all, we're family."

"Yeah, we are Ron. A family based of Street Hawk."

Meanwhile, in the Hospital cafeteria, Julian and Norman are catching up on old times. "Remember Super Bowl Sundays back in college?"

"Oh yeah. You'd spin your wheelchair around every time your team made a touchdown, with a victory whoop at the end."

"And you'd give an Indian war cry or start doing that kooky dance every time your team made a TD." Both friends laugh as Julian looks Jane over. "You two look good together."

"Thanks. So, how are Mara and the kids doing?"

"Oh, they're doing okay. We're living in Arlington these days." His face goes solemn. "I still can't believe Astor pulled that stunt. Does he have any idea how bad it scared Mara?"

"I'm sure he had his reasons. After all, he was undercover."

"Yeah, for five years, Jane. I'll tell you one thing. Joe's pretty damn lucky that Norman's group managed to extract him. If Cassidy had gotten his hands on him, that would have really hurt." Snorting, he adds, "In a way, I wish that reporter had succeeded in blowing Cassidy's ass up, along with surrendering himself so Gerraro wouldn't have faced Prosecution."

"Gerraro?" Norman and Jane look at each other and shrug, not being familiar with the name.

Nodding, Julian replies, "Sally 'Wonder Woman' Gerraro. The first female candidate for the 'Viper' Project. Of course, she was rejected due to her gender. In any case, she helped Joe in dealing with an 'Outfit' operation. In turn, he helped to clear her name when the reporter started killing 'Outfit' members. Particularly their higher-ups."

Jane asks, "He didn't believe it?"

"Well, he was reluctant. Especially since Gerraro had a grudge against the 'Outfit'. Some of their goons had killed her partner and lover. So, ever since, she'd been a lone wolf Detective."

"Is she doing all right these days?"

"I don't really know. She dropped out of sight several years ago. I still get a letter from time to time, with no return address. But all postmarked from the same place."

"Where at?"

"Georgia. The European Georgia."

"That's a long ways away from the States." Much to Norman's shock, Julian merely shrugs.

"I guess she figured the further away, the better." He finishes his coffee and says, "In any case, the surgery was a success. If nothing goes wrong, Felix'll be back on his feet in two and a half months." Raising his cup, he adds, "To Felix."

Norman and Jane both clink their cups against his and head for the room. Upon arrival, they see Felix sleeping as his bed rotates, with Tara asleep right beside him. Julian softly clasps Jane's shoulder and thumps Norman on his back.

"They're good for each other."

"Yeah, they are. But, where are the others at?" Jane looks around and shrugs at her husband. Next thing they know, Tara stirs.

"They went on home after Felix conked out. In any case, I need to make a call." Tara then gets up, stretches and waits for Felix's face to come up. When it does, she gives him a soft peck, promising softly to make it deeper when he's not rotating. Exiting the room, she goes right to the phone and dials the number Mrs King had given her.

"Bobby? Yeah, it's Tara. Listen, I'm not going to be able to go on the date with you. Why not? I'll be more than glad to tell you. One, I'm happily married. Two, we have children. Three, my 'Mother' set this up, not me. So, on that note, try again. Best of luck to you." Hanging up the phone, she turns around, only to come face to face with Mrs King.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? Call Bobby back, this instant. You're going on that date whether you like it or not." Much to their shock, Tara slaps her.

"You have no legal right to tell me who I can be with. Felix is my husband and he came through the surgery without complications. I'm sorry, 'Mother'. But you have to let me live my life the way I want. Even if it doesn't take hold, which I'm sure it will, I'll still love Felix with all my heart. Didn't you feel the same way with Daddy before he died?"

"Your Father died because he was a cripple."

"He was just like Felix! He was in a wheelchair, just like Felix! He adapted okay, although it did take him a while. He died from pneumonia, not from being paralyzed from the waist down. If he had survived to this day, wouldn't he have been interested in this surgery?"

"This 'surgery' is only a pipe dream! There's no way in hell it'll work!"

"I beg to differ, Mrs King." Both women turn their heads toward Julian. "I'm Dr Julian Wilkes and I used to be a 'cripple' as you so blatantly put it. Felix has already started getting sensation back into his legs and he's just now showing small jolts within his leg muscles."

Puzzled, Tara blinks and asks, "Didn't they atrophy, though?"

"Mostly. But even stiff muscles can have jolts or spasms once nerve connections are restored." Gently putting his hand on Tara's shoulder, he gives it a soft squeeze and says, "Your husband's awake now. He heard the commotion, just as I was walking out the door."

"Okay. Thanks, Dr Wilkes."

"You're quite welcome, Tara." As the bubbly blond runs back to the room, Julian scowls at Mrs King. "Just what is your problem with Felix, huh? He's a nice enough young man, won't do a thing to harm her."

"Being nice isn't enough. If you think, for one minute, I'm going to buy that hogwash about you having used to be a cripple, then you're as dumb as Tara is."

"On the contrary. Tara's quite intelligent. She followed what I said without any problems. Even more, she's not bigoted like you are."

"Bigotry has nothing to do with this."

"Using the word 'cripple' is bigotry as well, Mrs King. You'd be wise to remember that."

"I still don't buy that hogwash."

"Fine, then I'll show you. Follow me, if you please." Julian leads Mrs King into the X-ray room and begins. These are my x-rays before and after my surgery." Putting them up onto the panel, he explains.

"The one on the left is before. I was paralyzed when a bullet entered my back during a gang fight. I was caught in the crossfire, so don't blame me or my life. Fact of the matter is, I cared nothing for the gangs where I grew up."

"I gather the one on the right is after."

"Correct."

"Not much difference to me."

"To the untrained eye, perhaps." Picking up a pointer, he points it at a spot and says, "The damage was here. The Doctor that treated me was able to remove the bullet. At the same time, it damaged my spine. It was messy, to say the least. When I got the idea, it was shortly before I returned to Metro. I had decided to try using technology I'd developed for medical use. The odds were against me, but I felt it'd work. Sure enough, it did. The technology melded into the damaged spot and a connection was restored."

"So, if it worked for you, it could work for Felix as well?"

"Yep. Like it was for me, it'll be a long road for him, but something tells me he'll plow through. Just fine." Leading her back to the room, Julian says, "You have one more chance. Don't blow it. Your daughter is very happy and your grandchildren are beautiful. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if they wanted to add on."

"Nor would I, Doctor. Thanks." As Mrs King walks in, she sees Norman and Jane scowling at her. "I'm guessing Tara told you, huh?"

Jane nods and replies, "Yes, she did."

"I was such an idiot, Mr and Mrs Tuttle. I feel I have no right to call you by your first names anymore."

Norman tries to keep from gritting his teeth as he replies, "If you need to apologize, apologize to Tara. You hurt her more than ever with those comments."

"I know. It's just that, she's my baby girl. She always has been and always will be. I only wanted what was best for her. Where is she anyway?"

"I was freshening my face." Mrs King can't help but jump in shock from hearing Tara's voice. "I heard everything, Mom."

"Tara, I want so desperately to make up for it all." Tears start falling out of Mrs King's eyes as she looks into Tara's. "You are so much like your Father. He had such a kind and loving heart. The only thing you got from me was your looks, hair and eyes." Looking down at herself, she adds, "You also got his genes for staying thin. Go and eat. I'll watch over Felix. I have to apologize to him as well."

Looking tentatively at Felix, Tara sees a barely perceivable nod and exits the room. Once Tara's left, Norman and Jane exit as well, leaving the two alone.

"How are you feeling?"

"Okay, I guess. I'm still kinda doped up, though."

"It'll pass. Felix, I'm sure you know by now how lousy a Judge of character I am." Pausing briefly, she goes on. "When Tara first told me she had a boyfriend, I was uneasy at first. But, over time, she told me all about you and your interests. I quickly took a liking to you. When she introduced me to you, along with telling me about little Norman Jesse, I was dismayed. My thoughts at the time were, 'He feels responsible, so he's doing the right thing by staying at her side'. When she told me she was getting married to you, I didn't say a word. I was too badly deep into shock."

They both share a light chuckle as she goes on. "When your Mother called, wanting Street Hawk's help, I was furious. Not only because she requested Street Hawk's help, but also because of the connection between our two families. Then, you both disappeared to some tropical paradise after Bonnie's wedding and your abductions. I was so jealous, I snapped like a dry twig. When you told me Tara was having another baby, that was the last straw. I was so ashamed to have you as my son-in-law. So, I disowned Tara. When I heard about the upcoming surgery, I set up a date for her, not thinking about her feelings."

Felix snorts as he asks, "I'm guessing she didn't appreciate that?"

"No, she sure didn't. When you came through, she broke the date, wishing him good luck."

"Well, that's Tara for you. Even though she doesn't know who you are, she'll want only the best life has to offer for you. That's part of her charm. It's why I love her."

"Well, you just keep on loving my daughter, Felix Renton. But, if you do anything that hurts her, I will hurt you so badly, you'll wish you'd never even met my daughter."

"I guess I have nothing to worry about, then. I'll always love her, no matter what."

"Did I miss anything?" Tara's voice is warm as it flows through the doorway. "That was very beautiful, Felix. And, Mom, leave the hurting to me."

"You mean you heard? How long had you been standing there?"

"Long enough to know you never approved of us to begin with once you knew about Felix's paralysis."

Mrs King bows her head downward and says, "I'm so sorry, Tara." Sniffling, she adds, "I guess we have issues, don't we."

"Yeah. But, then again, all families have issues that they have to deal with. We'll deal together. That work for you, Felix?"

"Yeah, that sounds just about good."

"Then it's decided. Mom, how'd you like to help with Felix's rehab?"

"It's a start, at least. I've got a lot to make up for. Along with catching up with my grand-babies." Looking around, she asks, "By the way, where is she?"

"Oh, Hope's looking after them while she's in town."

"Hope, from Cheer Squad?" Mrs King's eyes light up upon hearing the name of one of Tara's old friends. 'She'd be perfect for Bobby!'

"Uh-huh. She heard about Simone and thought she'd watch over her. She never even knew about little Norman. Then again, we didn't exactly announce his birth either."

"Not like we had much choice. Especially since Josh Mankey assaulted us." Mrs King blinks quickly upon hearing the name.

"Wasn't he committed last year?"


	12. Homes and Fishing Take Two

Kim Possible and Street Hawk: All Out War p 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible, Street Hawk or Viper. Wish I did though.

Homes and Fishing Take Two

Upon arrival at their home, Kim and Ron step out of the H2 and gaze lovingly at their house and Ron's Mustang. "Home sweet home, Ron."

"Home is where the heart is, KP. Well, shall we go inside?"

"Yeah. Let's see how Monique did with the kids while we were out." Upon opening the door, they see Monique passed out on the couch in the living room and their children sound asleep. "Looks like she'll make a good Mother to her kids, Ron."

"Hello, what's this here?" Ron goes over to the table and picks up a piece of paper. "'Please help me. I am losing my mind. Monique Thompson Tracy'." Shrugging, he says, "I'd say she was very close to start pulling her hair out."

"Hmm, Kim, Ron?"

"Hey, Monique." Monique groggily opens her eyes and groans.

"How do you do it, girl? Those three over there discovered the joys of artwork while the other three never stopped crying until I got the holding right." Kim chuckles softly as she sits beside her BFGF. "It's not funny, girl. You have a zoo in here."

"Well, just think Monique. When your little one is born, I can look after him or her for you. Ron can even help. He's a good helper."

"Okay. But no kissy-face in front of my baby, please." Giggling meanly, she adds, "Something tells me this is going to be one tyke that Team Possible or even Hawk can't even tame."

Grinning, Ron replies, "We'll see. Boo-yahahahahahaha!" Kim and Monique can't help but join in the maniacal laughter.

Jessica arrives at her house and sees Lily and Stuart are talking about his life in Mithril and what it's like. "Hey Mom. Hi Stuart."

"Oh Jessica!" Lily bolts up and runs to greet her daughter in a hug. "Oh, my baby. My baby."

"Mom." Jessica can't help but roll her eyes as she looks toward Stuart. Much to her surprise, he's trying to hold back his amusement. "I'm okay, Mom. Those goons never even had the chance to touch me."

"Oh, but you know I still worry about you. So, did 2 and 6 get to you okay?"

"Yeah. They saved Altobelli and the city from Arm Slaves and trucks."

"The Sho-Da-Kah?"

"Wiped out, aside from the Chinese group. Evidently, they saw what had happened with the camel-humpers and decided to surrender."

"Oh, what happened to them?" Suddenly shuddering, Lily adds, "I don't even want to know. Just knowing you're home and safe is good enough for me." Jessica nods in agreement as she embraces her Mother again. "I'm so glad you're home, baby."

"Good to be home, Mom. It's good to be home." Looking over at Stuart, she sees he's holding a bouquet of red roses and a smile on his face. Even more, she notices his attire. A new blue suit, with nothing military on it. "Who died, Stuart?"

"The Sho-Da-Kah. Your Mom figured I should dress up for the celebration." Looking down at himself, he adds, "It's not a bad fit, but it's a little much." Looking back up, he sees Jessica grinning. "What is it?"

"Just thinking how Sousuke looked in his outfit when he and Kaname got hitched." She snaps her fingers and digs into her pocket. "I was able to sneak a picture of the happy couple." Handing the picture to Stuart, she sees him begin to grin until it becomes a chuckle.

"Camouflage tuxedo. Leave it to Lt Sagara to be military-minded for his own wedding." Handing the picture to Lily, he lightens the chuckling as Jessica wraps him in a hug.

Looking over the picture, Lily's eyes tear up. "Those two make a lovely couple. It's a pity I missed it. Then again, you guys didn't have time to fly back here, did you?" At Jessica's headshake, she sighs and replies, "It's probably just as well. I would have cried at the wedding, more than likely. Besides, the situation in Japan had higher priority."

"Yeah, but by the time we got there, it was all over and Kaname was giving birth to Sousuke Jr."

Stuart grins and says, "Judging from the picture, I'd say Mother and son are doing well."

"Oh yeah. They even swapped magnums for part of the ceremony." At Lily's wide eyes, Jessica nods and goes on. "Yep, that's right. Desert Eagles, .44 magnum, both glossy black with fingertip-sized gems the color of their eyes right smack in the middle of the grip."

"Where in the world did they get that idea?"

"It seems Ron gave them the idea when he told them about Bonnie and Hirotaka's wedding. So, Sousuke took the idea and structured it differently."

Intrigued, Stuart asks, "What exactly did those two do, anyway?"

"They swapped katanas. I'm talking actual swords, here." Lily and Stuart can't help but chuckle as Stuart takes Jessica to the side. Lily takes the hint and heads into the kitchen. "Stuart?"

"Jessica, I'd like to court you." Upon seeing Jessica's eyes tear up, he asks, "You okay? I didn't say something out of line, did I?" Much to his shock, she begins chuckling through the tears.

"No, you didn't." Wiping her eyes, she says, "I'd love to be courted by you." Giggling, she gives him a soft peck and starts pulling him out the door.

"Aren't you going to dress up?"

"Nah. You, on the other hand, look smashing. Here's the plan. I show up on your arm and make every guy frown in disappointment."

"What's there to be disappointed about? You're perfect the way you are." Upon seeing Jessica blush, he smirks and pecks her right back.

"Stuart Argyle, you are a sneak!" Without any warning, she begins Frenching Stuart, with him returning the kiss with fervor. Neither of them notice Lily inside, watching from the window and laughing her head off.

'Oh, Jessica! You finally found yourself a good one! It's only too bad Jesse couldn't be here to see it all. But, I'm sure he's watching from up above us.' As she watches the couple leave, Lily sighs happily and goes to sit on the couch, humming the 'Wedding March'.

At the Rockwaller's mansion, Bonnie and Hirotaka's jaws both drop at the scene inside the house. Lonnie and Connie both racing after the tykes inside their walkers, yelling and screaming, "Get back here!" Instead, the kids laugh and keep running, propelling the walkers around the house, angering their aunts even more.

When a vase breaks, Bonnie sighs and says, "There goes the Ming vase."

"How do you know?"

"The sound and location. Nothing breaks quite like a Ming."

"I take it you broke one before."

"I take the Fifth on that one." Hirotaka chuckles as he follows a giggling Bonnie into the mansion. "We're home!" Next thing they know, they both see a seething Connie and Lonnie holding their twins up in their arms.

"These two drove us nuts! You should have been home days ago! Where have you been, Bon-Bon?" Connie is so incensed, she raves on. "Mother just sat there, drinking her tea while these two went on a maniacal rampage! Every time something broke, she'd just smile like it was nothing!"

Lonnie nods and takes it from there. "It's almost as if she was expecting it to happen!" Her voice softening, somewhat, Lonnie then asks, "How do you do it, Bonnie? How do you keep from pulling your hair out?"

"Babies need attention, not fancy toys. I know I didn't give them those walkers, Lonnie. Did you do something while we were gone?" Both women go beet red and Bonnie nods. "You brought this disaster onto yourselves and the house. You have no one to blame but yourselves. So, cleanup is your end."

Sputtering, Connie protests, saying, "But, we're pregnant! You mean, you're going to have your pregnant sisters clean up this mess?"

"Oh, I'll help." Just as they breathe a sigh of relief, her barracuda smile arises. "After all, someone has to supervise you both." Next thing they know, they're both holding their children and watching Bonnie's older sisters clean up at a frantic pace.

"They sure got to moving fast. How'd you do it?"

"Here's a little rule of thumb. No one likes being supervised by their younger siblings. They always expect to look after the younger, not vice versa."

"Never heard of it."

Winking, Bonnie smirks and replies, "That's because I just made it up on the spot about it being a rule. Fact of the matter is, if I'm supervising you, I'll work you until you're a skeleton."

"Macabre much?" Bonnie's soft laughter is his reply as she kisses him and they snuggle their children into their arms. As they stand side by side, they watch Connie and Lonnie work frantically on cleaning the mansion up.

Back in Metro, nearing sunset, Altobelli's back on the dock fishing, with Frankie and Allie at his sides. Altobelli had convinced the goofball mechanic to accompany him and invited Allie to come along. Much to his surprise, both turn out to be pretty good, considering they had never fished before.

"Yeah, you're doing great, Frankie. You too, Allie." The two nod at him and smirk at each other before returning their attention to the water. "There's nothing like fishing at sunset. Whoa, hold on." His reel starts going all out. "I think I've got something here!" Reeling it in, he looks for the net and says, "Allie, I need the net. This sucker feels huge!"

"On it, Leo!" Allie smiles as she sees the net and grabs it up. "I got it!"

"Okay! I'm reeling it in now!" As he reels it in, his excitement mounts. When he sees what he had caught, his jaw drops. "It's the bass! The bass I caught last time! I thought someone had taken it! During the attack on the city!"

Puzzled, Frankie asks, "How can you tell?"

"How many bass do you know of that are capable of swimming with fishing hooks implanted into their lips?" Altobelli chuckles as he adds, "I've got you now, my friend. This time, you're not getting away from me!" Once he gets the bass out of the water, it begins thrashing furiously. "Allie, the net if you please."

"Right here!" Allie then brings the net up from below the fish and traps it within. "Oh, wow Leo. It's a beauty, all right." Altobelli nods as he gets up and carries the fish to the 'Cuda and the cooler within. "What are you going to do with it?"

"Get it gutted and stuffed. It'll look great on my wall."

"Well, there is a taxidermy shop in town. I'm sure they'd be able to help you."

"I have no doubt." Once he has put the bass in the cooler, he turns back to the sunset and smiles at what he sees. 'At times in life, even sunsets can be pretty damn romantic.' Standing at the edge of the dock are Frankie and Allie, kissing each other passionately as the sun sets.

Once the sun has faded away, Frankie and Allie both turn to the 'Cuda and see a smirking Altobelli. "Please, don't mind me." The couple both blush, even though they can't see each other or even Altobelli's grinning. But, they can still hear the amusement in his voice as he says, "It's been a hell of a day. Let's go home, eh?"

"Yeah, we should get going. Frankie, any chance I can stay with you tonight?"

"Yeah, sure Allie. Leo, you want we should drop you off at the Complex?"

"Yeah, you might as well. Hotels are still swamped with people that had gotten trapped during the fight and are waiting to go back home." Stamping his foot down, he adds, "I'm surprised the road crews were able to repair the damages to the pavement. You'd be hard pressed to even find where those Arm Slaves had stepped."

"Yeah, but at least the Sho-Da-Kah is no more. For the most part, at least."

Nodding, Altobelli replies, "True, Allie. However, I'd feel a lot better if we knew for sure 'Loony Bin' was dead." He then shrugs as he opens the door for Allie. "Here you go, Miss Farrow."

"Thank you, Commissioner Altobelli." As Allie gets into the back seat, she gives Frankie a little wiggle before she sits down, giggling. Shaking his head in amusement, Altobelli brings the seat back up and gets in.

Once Frankie is in and starts the car, he says, "Don't even say one word, sir. Please."

"I'm just thinking how lucky you really are, Frankie."

Nodding as he looks into the mirror and sees Allie's smile, he replies, "Very lucky indeed, sir. Very lucky." With that, he drops the car into gear and drives the 'Cuda to the Complex. Upon arrival, he grins as he watches Altobelli get out. What he hears next shocks him.

"Go get her, tiger." Frankie and Allie both look at each other, go beet red and speed away. As they drive away, Altobelli laughs long and hard. Next thing he knows, he catches two forms in the shadows. Bringing out his revolver, he asks, "Who's there?"

"Relax, Altobelli. It's Astor and Tracy." Upon seeing the two step out of the shadows, Altobelli exhales as he puts the revolver back into his holster.

"What are you two doing here? I thought you both skipped town already."

"We were about to do that, but Joe wanted to say good-bye to you. Personally."

"I never got the chance to see my Father very much, sir. I gotta admit, you're the closest thing to a Father I'd ever encountered. I thought about what you had asked me. I still think there's a big difference between me and a chicken."

"Like I said. It's life. It's all special. Once it's over, it's over. Life is simply way too short to worry about unimportant things. In life, all you can do is your best. Hope for the best and prepare for the worst. After all, in life, there are no guarantees, except for one. Everyone must stand alone when the time comes. But, they don't have to be alone."

"That makes no sense at all, sir."

"That's life for you. It's utter nonsense. There'll be times when you see ordinary things and other times when you see things that defy rational thought. I know, as I have been there. So have you."

"Yeah, you have a point there. So, there's no difference between me and a chicken, life is full of nonsense, everyone must stand alone and you'll come across weirdness at times." Suddenly, he catches on. "We all must take a stand for what we think is right. It only takes one. If others follow, you'll succeed."

"That's correct, Joe." Turning his attention to Tracy, he adds, "Look after him, lass. He's a good egg."

"I will, sir. And he certainly is."

With that, Astor and Tracy disappear back into the shadows and Altobelli goes into the Complex's entrance. When he reaches the Complex's bowels, he sees Westlake and Cole sleeping on the couch, side by side. Smiling softly, the gruff Police veteran covers them with a nearby blanket before looking at the 'Viper' on it's turntable.

'Beauty and destruction in one package. Unbelievable.' Yawning, he checks his watch and says, "Might as well turn in. Got to go to that taxidermy shop in the morning and get that bass stuffed. Oh no! It's in the 'Cuda!" His face slumping, he says, "They probably found it by now and decided to get their revenge on me by eating it."

At Allie's apartment, the couple are kissing in the 'Cuda when Allie's eyes take a mischievous glint and dart to the back seat. Nodding softly, Frankie helps her get into the back when his knee makes contact with the cooler.

"Altobelli left his cooler in here. Wanna take it to him right quick?"

"No, I've got something better in mind." Whispering into his ear, she starts grinning.

"Oh yeah. That's much better."

The next morning, Altobelli is waking up when he sees a wrapped item on the workbench. Looking at it, he sees his name on it. Opening it frantically, his jaw drops as he takes in the sight. The large mouth bass, stuffed and wearing LAPD colors. Complete with a shield and duty belt.

Hearing chuckling behind him, Altobelli turns around and sees Allie and Frankie eating. "What do you think, Leo?" Allie smirks as she takes another bite while Frankie simply grins.

"It's very nice. But, how?"

"The taxidermy shop is open 24/7. When we told him what we wanted to do, he simply rubbed his hands together and declared it to be a masterpiece. So, you like it?"

"Very much. Thank you both, very much."

"It was Allie's idea."

"Thank you, Allie. By the way, what are you both eating?"

Grinning at each other, they turn to Altobelli and reply, "Bass." Altobelli's reaction isn't what they were expecting. He begins guffawing and they can't help but join in.


End file.
